Onde sensuelle
by Patte de velours
Summary: LxLight. Afficher ses sentiments ou les renier ? Et que faire lorsque le père de Light s'en mêle "Ryûzaki… je n’irai pas par quatre chemins. Mon fils est encore jeune… De ce fait il est malléable et… et tu as pris beaucoup de place dans sa vie"
1. Parole

**_Auteur :_** Patte de velours. Et dans le sens du poil !

**_Titre :_** « … Onde sensuelle ». Les deux L, la sensualité, l'onde électrique entre les protagonistes qui parcourt la tonalité de cette fanfic. Et enfin, M. Non, pas Mello. L'autre. Non. Pas Matt non plus. Ni Mogi, Matsuda, Misa, Mikami. L'autre, vous dis-je ! Celui qui a une guitare !

**_Chapitre 2 :_** Parole

**Oui, il s'agit d'une fanfic en quatre chapitres. Que je fais délibérément débuter à partir du chapitre 2** (quand je vous disais que j'étais une anarchiste !)

Le fait est que le chapitre 1 est un gros pavé, que beaucoup trouveront peut-être indigeste. Alors, je le publierai en dernier et quoiqu'il en soit, le fait de ne pas l'avoir lu **_ne porte pas préjudice à la compréhension du récit_**. Disons que la lecture du chapitre 1 est à réserver pour les jours où vous avez envie de vous triturer les méninges, comme L et Light. Avec une boîte d'aspirines (tiens ! ça change des mouchoirs) à portée de main.

**_Genre :_ Yaoi et Lemon.** Encore que tout ça reste très sentimental. Ce n'est pas franchement graveleux. Bon. Ils sont nus. Dans un lit. Collés l'un à l'autre. Mais c'est tout. Vous trouvez que c'est déjà trop ? Mais c'est comme ça tout au long de la fanfic, ou presque ! Bon, bah, tant pis. Au revoir.

**_Pairing :_ L/Light**

**_Rating :_ M (un de plus)... Non, finalement T**. Je me soucie de ménager la sensibilité des plus pudiques. Mais il ne faut pas exagérer.

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire se déroule au moment où L et Light sont enchaînés (chapitres 1 et 2). Le chapitre 3, sans chaîne. Le chapitre 4, également sans la chaîne, signera la fin de l'histoire. Telle que celle-ci aurait dû se conclure si ses auteurs respectifs, Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, n'avaient pas eu un caillou à la place du cœur.

* * *

**« …Onde sensuelle »**

_Tour (Q.G de l'équipe d'investigation japonaise). __Vingt-quatrième étage. Appartement n°9. Chambre. Lit._

Ryûzaki passait délicatement ses doigts dans la chevelure de Light, dont la tête reposait, nichée, au creux de son cou. Son souffle ténu et régulier s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, chatouillant sa peau moite de leurs récents plaisirs. Les bras du jeune homme étreignaient sa taille comme s'il craignait qu'il ne lui échappe. Toute fierté rejetée… Et cette sincérité passionnelle. Quel changement avec la proximité feinte et le dédain contenu des débuts.

Light avait changé. L pouvait dire exactement à quel moment. Plus précisément, à quel _instant._

Un gémissement, suivi d'une succion légère sur son mamelon gauche interrompirent brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Oui… il avait changé. Et L ne faisait pas seulement, intérieurement, allusion à cela. En dépit d'un ressentiment latent qu'il avait perçu d'emblée à l'œuvre chez le jeune Yagami, une attirance réciproque s'était nouée entre eux. C'était alors la seule certitude qu'il possédait en dehors de ses autres présomptions. La réflexion de son esprit alerte l'avait peu après introduit à une autre considération. Un paramètre d'ordre majeur. Pour ne pas dire capital, le sort de Light y étant lié.

Transmission. Manipulation. Possession. La Trinité maléfique du pouvoir de Kira.

Le jeune homme châtain, inconscient du sourd débat qui se livrait en lui, remua faiblement.

« Il s'est rendormi » pensa L, toutes les fibres de son corps savourant le poids et la chaleur de son amant étendu sur lui. Ses longs cils brun doré, la peau veloutée de ses joues, ses lèvres charnues lui conféraient parfois, dans la lumière, une sorte d'androgynie. La couleur et la coupe de ses cheveux peut-être, aussi… Ryûzaki étrangla un fou-rire. Light ne pouvait en aucune façon être confondu avec l'autre sexe !

S'intimant le calme, ses idées reprirent leur fil.

Light avait été _possédé_ par Kira. A présent il n'était _plus_ Kira. Mais il était susceptible d'être _à nouveau_ _aliéné_ par Kira. Et très probablement à son insu.

Les doigts fins et agiles du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se crispèrent imperceptiblement dans les mèches de cheveux châtain. Il avait dressé son profil psychologique, avant et après. Il saurait quand cela se reproduirait. Et agirait en conséquence.

En attendant… En attendant, il profiterait de ce que l'existence lui offrait. En restant prudent, cependant. Le père de Light ne lui avait-il pas demandé, avec nervosité et une once de colère palpables, de lui accorder un entretien privé. Et lorsqu'il s'était décidé à retrouver le chef de la police, remisant à contre-cœur son amoureux dans son ancienne cellule, ce qu'il lui avait déclaré avait failli le faire tomber de son fauteuil.

« Ryûzaki… je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Mon fils est encore jeune… De ce fait il est malléable et… et tu as pris beaucoup de place dans sa vie. Il t'admire… même s'il ne le dit pas… tu es son modèle. Je vois bien ses yeux, quand il les pose sur toi… Ryûzaki ! Mon fils est à un âge où on se cherche encore, où il est facile de se laisser emporter par… par des émotions troubles. Ne l'encourage pas dans cette voie, Ryûzaki ! Jure-moi que tu ne le corrompras pas ! »

Il avait rassuré Souichiro Yagami. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abuser de Light.

Celui-ci avait été consentant dès leur première fois. Ils l'avaient été tous les deux. Ryûzaki ne l'avait ni incité, ni perverti. Mais Yagami senior était un peu vieux jeu… et il n'entrait pas dans les calculs du détective de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque, dont Kira ne serait pas le seul responsable.

Il avait informé aussitôt Light des soupçons qu'entretenait son père et l'avait exhorté à réprimer ses familiarités en public. Lui rappelant à propos qu'il se devait de lui en vouloir un minimum, après tout ce que lui, L, lui avait fait endurer : ses menottes, son confinement-quoique consentant-son exécution fictive, son enchaînement 24h sur 24… _MMmmhhh, mauvais argument_ avait rétorqué Light en mordillant suavement la lèvre inférieure du brun.

Enfin, depuis cette alerte, ils tâchaient de se tenir convenablement. Se débridant en privé, avec peut-être d'autant plus de furie que leurs sentiments naturels avaient été réprimés, tout au long de la journée.

--

_**Fin de matinée. Salle du rez-de-chaussée. Ecrans de contrôle.**_

« Ryûzaki… non ! » prévint Light dans un murmure, mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

Le jeune homme au visage de panda suspendit son geste, et partant, la tentative de sa main de repousser une mèche du front de Light. Le gratifiant d'un regard de gamin contrit, son pouce retrouva le chemin habituel, titillant le renflement de ses lèvres comme lorsqu'il était en proie à la réflexion, à l'inquiétude, au doute. A l'excitation…

« Imbécile ! » se traita mentalement le jeune homme châtain, dérangé par une soudaine poussée au niveau de son entrejambe.

--

_(à suivre...)_

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteur :_

Presque une "songfic" quand j'y songe. Avec le jeu de mots sur le titre "Onde sensuelle", interprété par Mathieu Chedid alias M.

«J'entends encore… l'onde sensuelle, de ta bouche sur la mienne... C'était si fort, c'était si beau… la philosophie de ton souffle entre mes mots (...) Mais comment t'atteindre… Mais comment t'atteindre onde sensuelle ? Toi qui me donnes des ailes ! Pourrais-je te rendre un jour éternelle, pour nous lier jusqu'au ciel ! »

Guère de commentaires à ajouter. J'atteins ici le pied intégral, tant les paroles semblent avoir été conçues pour parler des personnages, pour être des paroles qu'ils pourraient prononcer : « Mais comment t'atteindre onde sensuelle ? » Une supplique qui peut se prêter à exprimer, mais vous l'aurez sûrement déjà compris, l'interrogation pressante de Light qui se demande comment il pourrait démasquer L (pour l'éradiquer) mais également de manière amoureuse (comment faire pour qu'il soit fou de moi).

« Toi qui me donne des ailes/L » « Pourrais-je te rendre un jour étern-L… pour nous lier jusqu'au cie-L », une véritable ode à L, je vous dis. Une musicalité langoureuse qui va parfaitement avec la sensualité latente des deux protagonistes. Et je les imagine très bien dansant un slow sur cet air.

La manière dont je transpose les paroles : « Y a-t-il un sens à ta venue ? », corrélée à l'introduction du carnet dans le monde des humains, en tant qu'une interrogation de Light à son propos.

**_Sincèrement, écoutez-la ! Si vous êtes des aficionados du pairing L et Light, je suis sûre que vous trouverez qu'elle leur convient à la perfection _**(présente sur youtube).

Une très légère hésitation, qui n'a pas duré, avec un autre titre de **M** « Qui de nous deux inspire l'autre » : transposition, L et Light s'interrogeant sur celui des deux qui donne l'impulsion à l'autre et le porte à donner le meilleur de lui-même, à se sublimer dans le cadre de leurs joutes intellectuelles.

Et la réflexion finale de Light, fatigué, irrité par le carnet de la mort dont il souhaite se débarrasser de l'emprise aliénante : « j'ai souvent voulu t'oublier aux objets trouvés » (!)

Le jour où je saurai comment réaliser un AMV c'est la chanson que je choisirai. Et bravo à ceux ayant deviné à qui je référais ! Vous avez du mou dans le cerveau !

--

Quant au titre du chapitre " Parole": dans le sens "donner sa parole". En l'occurrence, Ryûzaki ne la respecte pas.

--

**Vous m'avez lu jusque là ? Quel courage !**

Alors, si cela vous intéresse, je vous brosse un bref portrait de l'auteure que je suis.

Enfin... la manière dont je me perçois.

**Je ne l'ai pas précisé lors des cinq premières fanfics que j'ai postées. Pour me connaître mieux. A propos de mon style d'écriture et de l'orientation que j'ai conférée aux personnages. **

Style résolument optimiste et léger. Si je les malmène un peu, vous ne les verrez jamais mourir ni connaître de fin pathétique ou avilissante. Bref, ils ne meurent jamais et les fins sont toujours sinon heureuses, du moins ne contiennent rien susceptible de ruiner votre moral pour le restant de la journée. **Autant il me sera possible de supporter et apprécier, avec délectation même, la lecture de ce genre de fanfics (dotées de rebondissements sordides et d'une fin malheureuse),** autant serai-je incapable d'en rédiger moi-même, car cela me fait sincèrement mal, bien trop mal.

Pour m'être retrouvée à la limite de la prostration après l'épisode 25, en état de choc émotionnel... d'autant plus traumatique que la disparition de L était incohérente, un véritable non-sens, tant il y avait de signes accréditant que Ryûzaki pouvait, sinon apporter les preuves tangibles de la culpabilité de Light, du moins épargner sa propre vie... J'étais véritablement persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mise en scène de sa mort factice. Et que nous le verrions réapparaître trois ou quatre épisodes plus tard.

Incompréhension. Torpeur. Indignation. J'ai dû attendre deux mois avant de pouvoir visionner la suite des épisodes. J'en connais qui n'ont pu s'y résoudre que quatre, six ou huit mois plus tard. Et quelques-uns, mêmes, qui s'y refusent encore absolument.

Par ailleurs, mes fanfics sont l'opportunité, pour moi, en plus de mettre en scène des relations entre mes personnages affectionnés, de formuler des interprétations à leur propos, des hypothèse, combattre des idées reçues, en les argumentant. C'est un exercice en filigrane auquel je me livre.

Néanmoins, je pense respecter le caractère intrinsèque originel des personnages, qu'il s'agisse de leur personnalité, aspect physique, tics, comportement, réactions… bref, avoir cerné et retranscrit les conventions du genre de Death Note. Mais en y intégrant un brin de fantaisie. Sans partir en vrille cependant (et d'ailleurs quand bien même) mais ce n'est pas démarche.

A cet égard, reportez-vous à mon profil : chacun possède sa propre perception. Des personnes se mettant à leur fenêtre et levant le nez au ciel : l'une le verra bleu clair, l'autre le verra bleu grisé tandis que son voisin le percevra bleu strié de mauve. Ou orange avec des rayures roses. Pour Death Dote, chacun selon sa personnalité, son humeur, son caractère, ses affinités aura perçu les personnages d'une manière différente, même si des points communs entre ces diverses perceptions subsistent.

Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que vous êtes libre d'adhérer ou non à la perception d'eux que je me suis forgé. Vous êtes libre d'accepter ou non la manière dont je les perçois. Mais opérez une suspension de votre incrédulité (pour nous la jouer Baudrillard). En d'autres termes, un détachement de votre perception propre le temps de votre lecture, comme si ce que vous lisiez était « possible », puis reprenez vos convictions personnelles après l'avoir achevé.

J'exposerai par la suite les éléments me permettant de _**justifier**_ le regard que je porte sur eux, ce regard que j'ai sur L et Light. **_Car toutes mes histoires tournent principalement autour de L et Light. _**Ryûzaki étant toujours positionné en tant que seme car j'estime, si ce n'était mon goût personnel, que l'œuvre originelle _**regorge **_d'indices explicites en ce sens, n'en déplaise aux inconditionnels des relations LightXL.

**_Voilà quelle est ma manière d'aborder L et Light. Le type de relations auquel vous devez vous attendre en amorçant votre lecture. _**

Rédiger une fanfic, mais là encore je ne vous apprendrai rien, nécessite du temps et un fort investissement émotionnel. Alors, je vous invite à me livrer vos impressions. Pour ma part, j'ai tendance à en écrire une tartine lorsque je « reviewe », à la limite de l'explication de texte. Mais bon. A chacun sa manière d'être.

Cependant, sans vous demander de vous prendre pour Madame de Sévigné, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui vous a plu, pourquoi cela vous a plu. Ce qui vous a fait rire. Ce que vous avez détesté. Voire franchement haï. Si vous pensez que je suis une anarchiste qui ne respecte vraiment rien et qui mériterait de finir en loques sanglantes parce que ni Light, ni L ne se comporteraient ainsi, non mais ! Je vous ai dit que j'avais un humour pince-sans-rire ?

Ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont vos émotions. Pinailler sur des petits détails tels que des points virgules prétendument mal placés ou le relevé détaillé de mes fautes d'orthographe (encore que, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure d'en relever beaucoup au cours de mes nouvelles) a le don de m'irriter. Je ne me permettrai jamais d'émettre ce genre de commentaires sur vos œuvres. Et à mes yeux, pour apprécier pleinement une fanfic, il est préférable de la considérer, de la _ressentir _dans son ensemble.

**_Enfin, faites comme bon vous semble et que mes paroles ne vous freinent pas pour me laisser des reviews. Ouin ! Des reviews !!_**

**_Et sur ce, même si ce que je m'apprête à dire est cliché, j'espère de tout cœur que vous éprouverez autant de plaisir à lire ces histoires que j'en ai ressenti à les écrire._**

* * *


	2. Dos

**_Auteur :_** Patte de velours

**_Titre :_** « … Onde sensuelle »

**_Chapitre 3 :_** Dos

**_Genre :_** Cinéma

**_Genre (bis) :_** Yaoi. Lemon ? Bof à peine suggéré. Quoique... peut-être aurez-vous des bouffées de chaleur ?

**_Parenthèse :_** je vais à nouveau faire montre de mon esprit de contradiction puisque le prochain chapitre que je publierai ne sera pas le chapitre 4 (conclusif) mais le chapitre 1. Je sais, je suis perverse_._

**_Pairing :_** LxLight (oui, toujours)

**_Rating :_ T**

**_Pitch :_** Ryûzaki lui rappelle quelqu'un… voyons voir… Cela va lui revenir…

**_Pitch (bis) :_** Evolution situationnelle. L et Light ne sont visiblement plus enchaînés.

**_Disclaimer :_** Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, les auteurs de Death Note. Non ? Vous ne les connaissez pas ? Mais si ! Ceux qui s'amusent à rendre riches les marchands de mouchoirs !

**Etat des lieux :** la scène se déroule dans la Tour, quartier général des enquêteurs, de nuit. Dans l'appartement qu'occupent L et Light, au vingt-quatrième étage.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**--**

Son reflet se réverbérait dans la baie vitrée. Une tignasse aile de corbeau, indisciplinée, encadrait son visage aux lignes viriles. Deux yeux sombres, profonds tels des lacs, trouaient la face pâle. Ses lèvres sensuelles s'étiraient en une ligne mince, si serrée, qu'elle en disparaissait presque, à l'instar du nez aquilin flouté. Seuls subsistaient cette masse opaque, se confondant avec le crépuscule tombé sur la ville, et ces deux ronds noirs, ouverts, vides.

Le _Cri_, pensa-t-il, en référence au tableau d'Edvard Munch. Confusion, épouvante, folie.

Sa paume droite se crispa sur la surface vitrée, froide.

Dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre et le désordre des draps, Light se redressa, le corps meurtri par les assauts réitérés de Ryûzaki. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il se sentait endolori mais merveilleusement comblé. Non. Repus serait le terme exact. A se demander où L puisait une telle énergie… La consommation de sucre, pardi ! Celle-ci semblait avoir augmenté depuis qu'ils avaient inclus de baiser dans leurs relations.

Levant la tête, il tressaillit en l'apercevant à quelques pas de là, debout, appuyé négligemment à la baie vitrée. Silhouette féline dégingandée.

Son regard parcourut lascivement le dos nu du détective, les reins dépassant la lisière de son pantalon.

Cela remontait à loin, mais… il se remémorait un souvenir précis. Dans un cinéma projetant l'un de ces films de super héros où il avait accepté d'accompagner une fille, parmi les plus obstinées qui lui couraient après… Sur l'écran, la pièce enfumée d'un bar et une foule de parieurs qui jurent et se pressent autour d'une cage grillagée.

Le dos de Ryûzaki… moite de sueur. Les mèches humides de ses cheveux bouclant sur sa nuque.

Sa main posée sur la vitre, l'autre le long du corps, les épaules légèrement voûtées, comme s'il reprenait sa respiration.

Debout, sa silhouette à la fois distincte et parcellaire, occultée par les taches d'ombre de la pièce. Le faisceau mat des appliques murales, en arrière-plan, se focalisant sur le sillon de son échine. Les flaques d'obscurité dérobant à la vue la partie inférieure du corps ; cédant à regret, l'ombre l'ayant déserté dans cet angle, la perspective sur ses hanches fermes et saillantes de lutteur.

Les yeux d'ambre lèchent du regard ce rectangle de peau diaphane ; se dardant sur la courbe nerveuse de l'épine dorsale.

Le haut de son corps sur lequel vient se superposer le corps de cet acteur. Le souffle de Light s'étrangle.

...

_Wolverine._

* * *

__

_(à suivre...)_

--

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

C'est effectivement un chapitre très court, proche du format « drabble ».

J'ai souhaité le traiter comme une unité filmique. Un plan-séquence. Une capture de photogrammes avec un zoom sur le dos de Ryûzaki. Temporalité éphémère et suspendue. Le temps d'un regard. Le temps d'un instantané photographique. Ou cinématographique.

La superposition de ce souvenir filmique résurgent en Light avec sa réalité présente. L'éclairage de la pièce se muant en projecteur. Impression fugace de tournage. De cadrage oculaire. Et le vocabulaire spécifique qui en relève : écran, plan, angle, perspective … avec une atmosphère de "film noir".

_Ryûzaki alias Wolverine_

L'introduction de L dans le manga (et l'anime) est comparable à celle de Wolverine lors du premier X-Men : de dos, des vues partielles de son corps, sa silhouette, esquissée, suggérée. Son mystère, sa sensualité. J'ai ressenti la même impression que celle éprouvée lors du film, à la première vision du mutant. Et je me demande si les auteurs n'ont pas construit l'entrée en matière de L sur le même principe scénique que celle de Wolverine.

Mais il n'y a pas seulement le cadrage. Leur aspect physique présente des similitudes : la chevelure de Ryûzaki partage une correspondance avec la tignasse sauvage de Wolverine ; puis, leur haute stature, leur côté « épicurien », « animal », le caractère frondeur, obstiné, « rentre-dedans », la grâce féline, la souplesse de Ryûzaki lors de ses combats pour ne pas dire sa devise « Quel que soit le motif, je rends toujours les coups que l'on me donne » que Wolverine pourrait volontiers faire sienne ; leur caractère solitaire, en marge du monde, le fait d'obéir à ses propres règles, leur anticonformisme.

Pour toutes ces raisons, à mon sens, Ryûzaki affiche une symétrie actancielle indéniable avec Wolverine.

A tous mes lecteurs et reviewers tendrement affectionnés… Si, si, je vous assure !! Vous disposez de quelques minutes devant vous ? Prenez en main le volume 1, page 123, puis reportez-vous sur le net à l'adresse "wolvarianrift./hughjackman/wolverine04.JPG" ou sur google si ce lien ne fonctionne pas, avec le mot-clef « cage wolverine ». Juxtaposez les deux images. Et ne venez pas me reprocher d'être le jouet d'une imagination trop fertile.

Egalement : volume 1, p. 92 et volume 2, p. 15, p. 28 et pp. 64-65 (où on le voit de dos, en pied, devant la vitre panoramique de sa suite à l'hôtel. Mais non torse nu hélas ! Puis partiellement de face, la ville se reflétant par transparence sur son sweat blanc)

--

Au tour de la tartine !

**Pourquoi le chapitre 1 avant le chapitre 4 ?** Pour vous faire des misères morales ? Pour vous propulser dans les affres d'une attente torturante ?

Bah non.

C'est parce que je suis embarrassée.

Et mon embarras tient en un mot : synchronicité.

Ou les aléas de la conscience collective. Yeah. Explications :

Plusieurs individus, au même instant sur Terre, en différents points du globe ou proches, vont concevoir la même idée. Le principal écueil lorsque l'on rédige une fanfic, aux côtés d'autres auteurs, c'est que l'on va retrouver très souvent les mêmes personnages, les mêmes situations, relations, choix de mise en couple, les mêmes thèmes… Et tout l'art du « fanfictionner » réside dans le fait de se démarquer de ce qui l'a précédé.

Pour éviter les réitérations, trois options s'offrent à lui : soit la transposition des personnages dans des univers alternatifs, soit verser dans les extrêmes en termes de relations et de caractérisation des personnages, soit opter pour les pairings les plus improbables. Ex : le père de Light avec Ryûk (encore que…), Mikami Teru avec Rem, Aizawa et Near… Pour se garantir un maximum d'originalité.

Il se trouve que le chapitre 4, la fin que j'ai imaginée, a été moult fois mise en scène et partage malheureusement des similitudes avec certaines des fanfics présentes sur le site. Bien que je me distingue de celles où les auteurs dépeindront, avec talent, Light ne supportant plus le moindre contact physique avec L, après être redevenu Kira, excepté pour le meurtrir et l'avilir. J'en ai pris le contrepied mais, même en procédant ainsi, ma marge de manœuvre restait réduite.

Soupir.

Difficile de se forger un imaginaire en même temps qu'un style, qui soient atypiques.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce dernier chapitre sera très éloigné de mon habituel lyrisme échevelé.

Lyrisme échevelé ? Chevelu ?

Bon... ben... enfin, bref.

Où en étais-je ?

Ah oui ! Le style !

En ce qui me concerne, je définis le mien en tant que « style Kiss Cool ». Avec un premier effet qui « happe » le lecteur, puis un second qui le cueille au moment où il s'y attend le moins. En tout cas, c'est l'effet que je m'efforce de créer auprès de lui.

Et le palier supérieur, le « style Kit Kat » qui explose directement à la gueule. Et tout ce qu'il y a autour. Je l'ai expérimenté récemment. J'étais en train de boire en lisant « From the Very Private Notebook » de la remarquable Shay Sheridan, traduction assurée par les soins diligents d'Asphodhell...

Tout a giclé. Failli cramer ma bécane. Ai passé une demi-heure à nettoyer l'écran et le clavier de la gerbe de thé aux fruits rouges que j'avais recrachée.

Style Kiss Cool. Style Kit Kat.

Aujourd'hui, je viens de dresser une nouvelle typologie de styles rédactionnels.

C'est chouette.

--


	3. Angle Droit

**Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, place à un message personnel !**

**En préambule,** **je souhaite remercier vivement tous ceux qui me lisent, m'ont intégré parmi leurs favoris et prennent la peine de me reviewer. Lorsque j'écris c'est autant pour provoquer le rire, l'émotion ou la réflexion. C'est peu dire que vos réactions m'honorent et me font un immense plaisir ! **

**Ma gratitude s'adresse à l'ensemble de mes reviewers,** **mais je souhaite l'exprimer tout particulièrement :**

**A Mauguine,** pour nos larmes intarissables lors du vingt-cinquième épisode, notre tendresse pour Matsuda, le mal-aimé de Death Note, et enfin, surtout ! pour ton style sensitif, et sa capacité à susciter un émerveillement et un attendrissement renouvelés à chacune de mes lectures. Que de mouchoirs j'aurai usé pour le si bien nommé « Three tears » !

**A Frank Black 6, **qui sait restituer avec talent l'atmosphère morbide des « violuptés » infligées aux héros. Merci pour tes commentaires enthousiastes qui récompensent mes récits, écrits à la sueur de mon front !

**A Watashi wa someone,** **Kirjava et keikoku89** pour leurs reviews si chaleureuses ! Elles me motivent à rédiger avec toujours plus d'ardeur :D

**xXxXxXx**

**Auteur :** Patte de velours

**Titre :** …Onde sensuelle

**Chapitre 1 :** Angle droit

**Genre :** hum…

**Genre (bis) :** vous tenez tant que cela à savoir ?

**Genre (bis repetita) :** Bon. L et Light en ont vu déjà de toutes les couleurs. Et je suis quelqu'un de délibérément optimiste et résolument espiègle. Vous ne trouverez donc rien de misérabiliste, pathétique ou cruel dans mon récit. Ils ne se font pas de mal. Ils se font même plutôt beaucoup de bien. Des caresses. Des bisous. Des câlins. Et ne cessent de gémir, s'abreuvant au souffle ardent l'un de l'autre. Yaoi, oui. Et lemon/slash en prime. Je suis un cas désespéré, je sais.

**Pairing : LxLight.**

**Rating : M.** Ils ne pensent qu'à ça, ils ne pensent qu'à ça, ils ne pensent qu'à ça, oh mon Dieu ! (se cache les yeux dans ses pattes)

**Pitch :** L'histoire débute trois semaines après que L et Light (qui n'est plus assujetti à l'esprit maléfique du death note) se soient menottés l'un à l'autre. Et se déroule le temps d'une nuit ("Encore ? Papatte-kun tu es un cas désespéré" "oui, je sais. Pardon" XD)

**Disclaimer : **les personnages sont, hélas, sous la coupe d'auteurs impitoyables nommés Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, qui n'hésiteront pas à faire pleurer la première moitié du monde lors de l'épisode 25 et du volume 7 de la série ; et l'autre moitié, respectivement douze épisodes et cinq volumes plus tard.

**Précision :** Les deux derniers chapitres (chap. 1 et 4) ont été rédigés il y a quatre mois de cela. En réaction à ce que j'avais lu et entendu concernant les personnages de Death Note, notamment L. Le temps du chapitre 1, je me suis régalée à tordre le cou à ma manière à quelques idées reçues. Certaines des caractéristiques que j'introduis se démarquent radicalement du discours habituel porté sur eux. **Si vous me les empruntez, merci d'indiquer quelle aura été la source de votre inspiration : votre serviteur**. Cela vaut également pour mes autres fanfics, "blabla de l'auteur" inclus.

D'autre part, en raison de leur antériorité et quoique j'y aie également investi tout mon cœur, leur style à mes yeux diffère de mes fanfics postérieures. Mais j'ai passé de bons moments en les écrivant, et c'est tout ce qui importe en définitive. Ecrire pour le plaisir :D

* * *

**Chap.1 Angle droit**

--

« Prose ou poésie

Tout n'est que prétexte

Pas la peine de t'excuser

Muse ou égérie

Mes petites fesses

Ne cessent de t'inspirer »

--

_Tour. Q.G de l'équipe d'investigation japonaise. __Vingt-quatrième étage. __Chambre. Lit. Ressorts du sommier pilonnés._

Le regard embrumé, paupières à demi-fermées, l'écume de sa salive moussant au coin de sa bouche, Light crispa ses mains dans le désordre des draps épars. Un cri extatique s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que son corps, échappant à tout contrôle, était agité de violents soubresauts. Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras, ayant encore la force de gémir quand il sentit une morsure sur son épaule gauche. Et une brûlure liquide se répandre en lui. L'instant d'après, un poids sur son dos le pressait davantage sur le matelas, significatif du relâchement bienfaisant après l'apogée du plaisir.

Il lui soufflait dans la nuque, tendres chatouillis suivis de légers mordillements. Light, dont la respiration peinait à s'apaiser, tenta de se redresser. Zut ! La chaîne s'était coincée.

Des mains taquines fourragèrent dans ses cheveux puis l'abandonnèrent. Le châtain roula sur le flanc, jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette dont la pénombre voilait en partie les gestes, ponctués de cliquetis argentins. Ah ! Il la dégageait du montant du lit où elle s'était entortillée. Quelle idée aussi de la maintenir dans ces conditions ! Comme s'il allait se sauver !

Il tendit une main vers les reins de son geôlier, alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos, un afflux sanguin gonflant à nouveau sa verge. Sa caresse s'affirmait, lorsqu'il se retourna soudain vers lui. Une brusque poussée le fit reculer et sa bouche fut sauvagement assaillie par des lèvres pâles et charnues. Leur texture soyeuse, l'haleine brûlante et la salive sucrée accompagnant cette langue intruse le firent fondre, une fois de plus. Il répondit au baiser avec ardeur, de toute son âme, ses doigts s'entortillant convulsivement dans les mèches hirsutes d'une chevelure noire, rendue plus brouillonne par leurs ébats. Une poigne hardie se referma autour de son sexe au bout duquel perlaient déjà quelques gouttes prometteuses. Il gémit dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

Ses propres mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules et il le renversa sur le lit en bataille, tandis que la caresse impudique achevait de mettre son membre au supplice. Sa langue se lia à nouveau à celle dont le parfum de fraise lui étourdissait, de façon enivrante, les sens. Un cri rauque enfla dans sa gorge. La main lui infligeait un va-et-vient impitoyable sur toute la longueur de sa verge ; rythme qui prit une tournure frénétique quand le jeune homme châtain parut sur le point de s'évanouir. Il releva la tête, le corps arc-bouté un bref, ultime instant, avant de s'effondrer sur la poitrine de son compagnon haletant.

Celui-ci releva doucement son visage, plongeant ses yeux d'un noir miroitant dans les prunelles enfiévrées, encore prisonnières des limbes de la jouissance, un mince filet de salive reliant leurs bouches. Le brun allongea le cou pour lécher les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Raito-kun… Tu viens trop vite… »

A ces mots, Light se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Et toi… » rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe de rancœur « …tu as des années d'expérience derrière toi. Moi, je débute »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se redressa complètement ébouriffant les cheveux châtains, balayant d'une caresse tendre la contrariété qui assombrissait le visage aux traits purs lui faisant face.

« Ah… Tu veux dire qu'excepté quelques pelles bâclées aux jolies poulettes de ton lycée et celles, toutes récentes, de l'Université… ». Il suspendit sa phrase avec une moue évocatrice.

Light sentit le fard lui monter aux joues. Toutes les occasions lui étaient bonnes pour porter l'estocade ! Et cet humour pince-sans-rire… Il lui allongea une bourrade, accueillant en réponse, sans broncher, la pichenette sur le bout de son nez.

« Pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ces demoiselles ne demandaient que cela. Elles auraient même volontiers pris les choses en main ». La pointe de sarcasme le renfrogna.

« Je n'étais pas intéressé… »

« Tu m'en diras tant » murmura le jeune homme brun qui s'accroupit de manière féline, plongeant son index dans sa bouche. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, réinvestissant sa gestuelle habituelle, logeant familièrement son pouce au coin de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce une invitation ? » interrogea Light d'une voix âpre, à qui le mouvement quoique fugace, n'avait pas échappé. Le visage pâle aux yeux cernés, à demi dissimulés par son abondante chevelure hérissée de pics, lui souriait d'un air gentiment railleur. Il précisa.

« Je n'ai JAMAIS été intéressé. Je voulais faire comme tout le monde »

« Ah…oui, la perfection…, le contrôle de soi et son image… Et avec ce qu'il y a de mieux bien sûr… Dis-moi chéri, en me choisissant… tu ne penses pas avoir revu tes critères à la baisse ? »

Light sentit le sang refluer vers son visage. Puis blêmir. Puis se couvrir à nouveau d'une rougeur. De rage.

« Je baise le plus grand détective du monde. Je n'appellerais pas ça me brader »

Un sourire narquois étira la bouche sensuelle. Light soutint les braises qui enflammaient à présent les prunelles d'onyx élargies du jeune homme, empreintes de défi. Une sourde tension électrisa rapidement le silence qui s'était établi entre eux. Fasciné, le jeune homme châtain parcourut le corps nu de celui à qui il avait jeté cette réplique acerbe. Et pour tout dire mesquine.

Mais parfaitement justifiée.

Lui qui croyait que Ryûzaki était une pauvre petite chose fragile, avec ses épaules voûtées, ses vêtements lâches et amples qui semblaient flotter sur lui… et ses grands yeux insondables et candides, tels ceux d'un chérubin.

Tu parles !

D'un démon, oui !

_La première fois qu'il l'avait vu nu… _C'était une situation on ne peut plus naturelle… Ils étaient allés, le soir-même de sa remise en liberté conditionnée de menottes, dans l'une des salles de bain de la Tour, construite en prévision de l'élection d'un QG intemporel jusqu'à l'arrestation de Kira. Light n'y avait rien trouvé à redire, lui-même étant un inconditionnel de l'hygiène. C'est là que la grâce masculine de L s'était révélée dans toute sa splendeur. Si sa peau était d'un blanc de nacre, avec des roseurs sur les parties les plus charnues de son anatomie, ses muscles et sa charpente s'avéraient comparables à ceux d'un danseur acrobatique.

Rien d'étonnant en soi, pour quelqu'un qui pratiquait la capoiera et certainement d'autres arts martiaux… et la méditation zen… La maîtrise du souffle et tout ce que celle-ci implique… Il l'avait déjà surpris (bien qu'à dire vrai, L ne s'en cachât pas) dans cette posture, une immobilité si tranquille qu'il avait redouté un instant…

Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, le match de tennis qui les avait opposé, quelques semaines auparavant, l'avait vu lui, vainqueur mais complètement exténué, pantelant, ruisselant de sueur, tandis que Ryûzaki-alors Hideki Ryûga-venait lui serrer la main impavide, _sans la moindre trace d'essoufflement_ ni les autres signes inhérents à un effort intensif, et forcément intensif ! étant donné que lui-le châtain peinait à refouler son dépit à cette évocation-y avait jeté toutes ses forces !

L'énergie physique qui se dégageait de son corps nu l'avait frappé. Light, pour sa part, se savait beau. Et fort. Semblable à un Adonis au passage duquel toutes les femmes se pâment. Et par ailleurs, il contrôlait ses émotions. Il _savait_ les contrôler. Mais là, il avait été littéralement estomaqué, happé par la beauté sauvage, d'une séduction un peu païenne, émanant de Ryûzaki. Surpris de le voir aussi bien charpenté, certes mince, ainsi que le laissait présager sa silhouette, des hanches étroites, mais des fesses bombées et des cuisses de lutteur ; le type même de modèle dont s'inspiraient les sculpteurs de la Rome Antique pour figurer les divinités chtoniennes et autres héros mythologiques.

Rien n'avait préparé Light à cette révélation coup de poing, cette attraction charnelle, primitive, qui s'était brusquement emparée de lui et qui, en définitive, s'il acceptait de le reconnaître, n'était jamais que l'étincelle qui l'avait définitivement enflammé. Son génie, son mode articulatoire des idées, son esprit aiguisé, sa volupté affleurant à la surface de son épiderme et à travers toutes les mimiques qui le caractérisaient, l'avaient déjà conquis sans qu'il ose s'avouer cette faiblesse. Sa personnalité épicurienne transparaissait déjà à travers son refus de porter des chaussures. Refusant les entraves contrariant sa liberté corporelle. A l'exception des menottes...

Il l'avait cru fragile, ne supportant pas le moindre effleurement : il était une lame endurcie, coulée dans l'acier le plus pur.

Il l'avait cru gauche et maladroit : la souplesse et la précision de ses coups l'avaient amené-quoiqu'un peu tardivement-à réviser son jugement.

Sa manière singulière de saisir les objets ne résultait, en définitive, que d'un maniérisme afférent à sa personnalité. Par parenthèse, il lui avait bien serré la main dans cette salle de cinéma, de sa propre initiative qui plus est. Alors pour quelqu'un craignant soit disant les contacts tactiles comme il se l'était figuré… Quoiqu'il s'était essuyé la main, peu après, ce qui l'avait profondément vexé. Etait-il germaphobe ? A bien y réfléchir… c'était sa paume droite qu'il avait frottée d'un mouchoir, et non la gauche, qu'il lui avait tendue…

A présent qu'il y songeait, le coup de fil qu'il lui avait passé pour l'inviter à le rejoindre et le temps qu'il parvienne au lieu de rendez-vous, il n'eût pas été inapproprié de songer que pendant ce laps de temps, tout en pensant à lui, Ryûzaki avait… En fait, il y avait 89 pourcent de probabilités que… non. Mieux valait laisser les pourcentages à Ryûzaki.

Le jeune homme à la tignasse de jais s'était retourné, lui demandant ce qu'il attendait pour se dévêtir à son tour. Lui, l'avait perçu comme une invitation. Et dissimuler son début d'érection galopante avait été particulièrement ardu. Il avait feint de ne pas en être conscient (« c'est la vapeur d'eau chaude, ça me fait souvent cet effet là »).

Après ça, dans la douche luxueuse et particulièrement spacieuse, qui aurait dû leur permettre d'avoir leurs aises, leur proximité s'était imposée sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse l'endiguer ; frôlements, coude à coude, « tiens je vais te frotter le dos, ça ira plus vite », « Raito-kun, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je te masse la nuque… et les épaules. Tu m'as l'air… tendu, et je suis plutôt doué ». Le jet brûlant fouettant la montée de leurs sensations où se mêlaient des sentiments sincères mutuels. Leurs bouches s'étaient naturellement trouvées, apprivoisées… Non. Reconnues. Le baiser profond échangé les avaient fait réciproquement défaillir.

Et lui qui l'avait cru puceau !

C'était comme pour la capoiera.

Il avait dû s'entraîner !

Pareil quand ils s'étaient rhabillés. En voulant reprendre son pantalon, enfoui dans le tas froissé gisant au sol, Light avait par mégarde saisi celui de L, et manqué s'étrangler en reconnaissant la griffe d'une grande marque siglant le vêtement. Yves Saint Laurent ! Discrètement, il avait lorgné son caleçon. Emporio Armani ! Et la chemise ? Chanel !

(Il découvrit par la suite, au hasard des dressings émaillant les étages, que Ryûzaki affectionnait tout particulièrement John Galliano et cultivait un petit faible pour les vestes Karl Lagerfeld. Light, lui, ne jurait que par Lacoste, Jean-Paul Gaultier et Calvin Klein-les boxers surtout-mais n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de s'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une paire de chaussettes).

Et paf ! Une autre idée reçue pulvérisée.

Concernant sa sexualité, si Light était parfaitement fixé sur la sienne-identité narcissique avec une tendance gay empreinte de sadisme-celle de L demeurait un mystère. Pour quelqu'un ayant déclaré de but en blanc « Tu es mon seul et premier ami » que fallait-il en déduire ? Que son tissu relationnel se réduisait à une peau de chagrin exsangue ? Qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relations affectives et par voie de conséquences, aucune relation d'ordre sentimental ? Balivernes ! Light était certain que l'on pouvait se livrer à l'acte de chair sans pour autant avoir à côté de véritables amis. Et peut–être, d'ailleurs, référant à la dénomination « ami », L sous-entendait-il qu'il n'avait connu avant lui que des relations affectives superficielles, de pure convention, sans réelle implication ni atomes crochus que ce soit… comme lui.

Light connaissait cette situation lui aussi. Personne à qui vraiment parler, hormis des pantins rouillés, vulgaires égrégores singeant une comédie ennuyeuse et triste à pleurer. S'il avait rencontré Ryûzaki plus tôt…

D'ailleurs, ils auraient certainement été amenés à se croiser dans d'autres circonstances. Light se destinait à entrer dans la police après tout. Et Naomi Misora, qu'il avait brièvement côtoyé, avait travaillé-quoique sans contact direct-avec L par le passé. Leurs chemins se seraient sûrement entrelacés. Confondus en un sillon unique. A l'image de celui qui se nichait entre leurs dunes frémissantes et dont ils renouvelaient l'exploration avec fièvre. Ils étaient à la fois si semblables et si différents ! Quel duo ils auraient formé tous les deux !

Light se ressaisit. Il était loin encore de parvenir à la cheville de L, bien que celui-ci ait prétendu à quelques reprises le contraire, et devant témoins. Light avait très bien perçu cependant qu'il s'agissait moins d'une reconnaissance de sa valeur effective que d'un moyen détourné pour déterminer s'il était Kira. Le détective le flattait pour exciter la vanité du meurtrier tapi en lui. Il n'était nullement disposé à lui céder la place, quand bien même il viendrait à disparaître-un frisson courut le long de son échine-ni à lui reconnaître un mérite qu'il ne possédait pas pour le moment.

Ses capacités d'analyse, son sens de déduction étaient cependant remarquables. Il avait redonné goût à son partenaire pour l'enquête, à un moment où celui-ci paraissait singulièrement déprimé. Et pourtant, il n'était pas parvenu à refouler l'impression que le chevelu dépenaillé avait délibérément joué la comédie pour voir ce qui en résulterait et tester ses capacités. D'autres fois, il se perdait en conjectures à ce sujet et maudissait la nature de l'avoir doté d'un esprit aussi tortueux.

--

Ryûzaki le repoussa hors du lit, un sourire illuminant son visage, galvanisant le désir de Light. D'un bond, le châtain revint à la charge, le renversant de tout son long en travers du matelas, maculant ses doigts de sa propre semence qui avait jailli quelques instants plus tôt. Le jeune homme étendu repoussa les longues mèches folles qui l'aveuglaient et regarda son compagnon aux yeux d'ambre brûlants, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Bon sang… Arrête-ça, Ryûzaki ! » le menaça-t-il, déglutissant avec difficulté. Sa main maculée de semence se frayant un chemin sous le corps de L.

Le détective souleva ses reins pour faciliter l'intromission des doigts de Light entre ses fesses. Lequel se mordit les lèvres en sentant les muscles intimes du brun se contracter familièrement autour d'eux. Il les fit aller et venir, renouvelant l'opération, sa concentration rendue d'autant plus ardue quand les premiers râles de plaisir de L s'élevèrent.

S'asseyant en tailleur sur le matelas, il lui saisit les hanches afin de l'attirer sur son membre dressé et presque douloureux dans l'attente de leur jonction. Les longues jambes d'albâtre de L glissant sur la soie des draps dans un bruissement électrisant. Il l'empala doucement mais d'un mouvement fluide, les parois de l'étroite cavité comprimant sa verge gonflée, jusqu'à ce que sa toison pubienne heurte l'entrée de l'orifice.

« Raito-kun… Tu baves » lui signala le brun, dont le visage s'était progressivement empourpré sous la montée de l'excitation et du plaisir affectif qu'il ressentait à être uni à cette tête de mule, frondeuse et irrésistible prénommée Light.

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard égaré, enseveli jusqu'à la garde, enfoui dans cet étroit cocon de chaleur vibrante, uni à cet homme pour lequel il avait développé _un... aaahh_ … _Un tel…_

« Mmmmhhh… MMMHhhhhh…AAaaaahhh !! »

_Un… un …_

« … syndrome de Stockholm » bredouilla-t-il, en intensifiant l'ardeur de son va-et-vient.

« MmmhMMMhhh ? » lui répondit le détective. Les mains de Light caressaient son torse, pressant, pinçant ses mamelons dont les pointes érigées s'étaient violemment colorées d'un rose incarnat.

Son souffle chatouillait son nombril lorsqu'il se penchait sur lui et des gouttes de sueur s'y répandaient, se mêlant à la sienne, irisant sa peau, la faisant chatoyer tel un velours dans la clarté tamisée des lampes laliques ornant les parois murales. La senteur fruitée exhalée par le corps tremblant de plaisir de Ryûzaki, achevait de lui tourner la tête, tel un vin des plus capiteux. Un chambertin… Le détective l'avait initié aux plaisirs du luxe, dans la foulée. Les gâteaux qu'il ingérait journellement, en proportions inconcevables pour un estomac ordinaire, n'étaient-ils pas tous issus des meilleures pâtisseries de la ville ?

Incliné sur le ventre de son amant, ses cheveux devenus presque bruns, à force de transpiration, lui collant aux tempes et les mains lui maintenant fermement les hanches, Light se laissa aller, ses coups de reins furieux et incontrôlés, son râle rauque s'intensifiant, confondus avec le gémissement languide continu de Ryûzaki dont le corps se tordait sous sa poigne ferme, réclamant la délivrance.

Au prix d'un effort défiant la raison et l'appel impérieux des sens, Light, le corps parcourus de spasmes, interrompit ses mouvements, empêchant Ryûzaki de bouger pour atteindre la jouissance. La queue du détective oscillait contre son propre estomac, dardant vers lui sa belle teinte vermeille, semblable à un fruit confit ; des gouttes d'un blanc laiteux en nappant l'extrémité, comme badigeonnée de sucre glace. Light se pencha encore un peu, pour en saisir la saveur douce-amère de la pointe de sa langue. Son compagnon, sous la caresse humide, avait fermé les yeux. L'encre de ses cheveux estampait son visage rosi, les battements de son cœur martelant ses tempes, suffisamment forts pour parvenir aux oreilles du jeune Yagami qui s'en délecta. Sa respiration sourde y faisait un magnifique contre-point.

Puis il emprisonna pleinement la verge du jeune homme dans sa bouche avide, savourant la chaleur moite de sa chair qui atteignait une intensité brûlante en ce point. L rouvrit ses yeux, une main agrippant un pan de drap, l'autre se portant à sa bouche, pour mordiller son pouce entre ses lèvres. Light, affairé à lécher son membre releva les yeux à cet instant. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent.

« Sluurp ! »

« MMmmmhhh »

Sans honte, sans gêne, sans impudeur. Avec un naturel presque déconcertant. Comme si cette relation allait de soi. Et dans un sens, c'était le cas, effectivement.

--

_L'aimait-il ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre aurait-il fait l'affaire ? _Les quelques réflexions qu'il avait émises à l'égard de Misa, après qu'elle lui ait effleuré la joue de ses petites lèvres de poupée l'avaient induit, le temps d'un douloureux battement de coeur, à penser que c'était effectivement le cas « Je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi, tu sais » la jeune fille à ces mots d'ailleurs, ne dissimulant pas son appréhension... Mais… celles-ci étaient trop teintées de sarcasme ou simplement trop décalées, pour qu'il y ajoutât foi. Ryûzaki, avec sa franchise accoutumée ou son manque de délicatesse sociale caractérisée, avait clairement manifesté qu'il la trouvait assommante et tête de linotte.

Quand il ne le priait pas de la faire taire, il lui demandait si lui, _vraiment_, aimait cette fille. Ce à quoi Light, froissé par l'air d'inquisition ébahie de L, s'empressait de rétorquer par un démenti formel (« Mais non ! C'est elle qui me colle tout le temps ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! Zut ! ») contrastant d'autant plus avec les regards de merlans frits, limite Tex Averyen des collègues de son père, qui témoignaient ô combien eux la trouvaient affriolante, tandis que la vision de l'adorable blonde ne déclenchait chez lui pas la moindre petite émotion. Une vague sympathie peut-être… en se forçant bien...

Quand le brun n'hésitait pas à la torturer -« sans la blesser grièvement » cependant « hein ! Watari ! »-piétinant allègrement les sacro-saints Droits de l'Homme qu'il se refusait farouchement à bafouer avec lui, lorsque Light avait requis d'être confiné en cellule afin de prouver son innocence. Pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait fan d'elle quelques instants auparavant, et qui l'enfermait l'instant suivant dans des conditions de détention ignobles, sans plus se soucier d'affinités qu'il aurait éprouvé à l'égard de la jeune fille…

Fallait-il mettre cela sur le compte du « professionnalisme » de L, qui reprenait ses droits sur les sentiments humains lorsque son enquête entrait en jeu ? Ne l'avait-il pas exposé, lui, en tant que son ami le plus cher, tout en ne cessant de le harceler de sa prétendue culpabilité ? Drôle de manière de signifier son amitié !

Mais pourtant… là, où il n'était suspecté que de 5 pourcent d'être Kira, c'est-à-dire un présupposé hypothétique, Ryûzaki avait tenu à l'enchaîner à lui, envahissant son espace vital, là où Misa, convaincue d'être à 300 pourcent le second Kira, se trouvait remisée au fin fond d'un étage pour elle toute seule.

Quand il n'hésitait pas à la manipuler, pour le forcer à le rejoindre sur l'enquête au détriment de son association avec son père et ses collègues ; quand il ne prenait pas la part de gâteau de la naïve jeune fille, à laquelle celle-ci n'avait pas encore touchée, de préférence à la sienne, inentamée, pour ne pas le priver de son dessert… Quand il ne leur octroyait aucun moment d'intimité…

Quand, pour en revenir à son comportement bizarre, lorsqu'il avait déclaré être un fan de Misa, son rire nerveux, pour ne pas dire faux, qui avait précédé cette affirmation… alors qu'il savait déjà qu'elle était le deuxième Kira, le coup de fil reçu étant la confirmation de son arrestation, non de sa culpabilité, laquelle avait déjà été accréditée puisqu'ils avaient réuni des preuves provenant de son appartement… le deuxième Kira donc, réputé pour pouvoir tuer en connaissant seulement le visage des gens… Misa avec laquelle il tombe nez à nez, alors que cette rencontre n'était pas prévue. Même si Light était supposé être son petit ami et qu'elle avait un tournage à proximité de la Fac, elle n'était pas censée s'en éloigner…

Et L qui se retrouve face à face avec elle-« Ah…Ah…ah ! Je… Je vais passer à la casserole ! Elle peut voir mon nom ! Vite ! Détourner son attention ! Dire quelque chose ! réflexion ! réflexion !

_Je suis censé être un étudiant comme les autres, un étudiant comme les autres, un étudiant comme les_ _autres..._

« Je suis fan de toi depuis que je t'ai vu dans Eighteen ! »

Plus il y avait réfléchi, plus Light trouvait que cela explicitait pas mal de points obscurs concernant le comportement en général de Ryûzaki d'une part, ses préférences sentimentales d'autre part… Et puis… que dire de son sourire qui s'était littéralement fané peu avant cette rencontre fortuite, alors qu'il l'interpellait joyeusement « Hé ! Yagami-kun », assis à croupetons sur un banc dans les allées de la Faculté. Light se souvenait être en compagnie de Takada à ce moment, une pimbêche de première classe, certes, mais une pimbêche quoiqu'il en soit.

La vue du détective l'avait alternativement soulagé et irrité. Enfin, il avait eu un bon prétexte pour envoyer la demoiselle paître « Excuse-moi, mais je veux discuter avec mon ami. Là, sur le banc. Seul. Comment ça ? Oui, seul ». Maintenant qu'il y songeait, c'était douteux comme attitude… et que dire de celle de Ryûzaki qui l'avait fixé d'un regard morne, dans un visage long comme un jour sans pain, en ajoutant d'une voix sépulcrale « bonjour ». Cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir de le voir en compagnie d'une fille. Ce que Light n'avait pas manqué de justifier. Takada, en plus d'être une beauté, était réputée pour être d'une grande intelligence.

« Quand tu n'es pas là, je m'ennuie Ryûzaki. Je ne trouve personne de mon niveau » « Alors tu me remplaces par la brillante miss Takada ? » « Oui »

Et vlan. Voilà qui s'appelait mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il lui aurait fait une déclaration, ça n'aurait pas été plus direct. A l'époque pourtant, cette réplique lui avait semblé si naturelle qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir. Celle-ci s'était imposée d'emblée, avec une sincérité désarmante. Oubliés, les pourcentages ! Son cœur, seul, avait parlé. Mais il n'en avait pas encore pris conscience.

Et quand Ryûzaki avait déclaré d'une voix lasse, vaguement accablée « Oui, Misa-san est la femme idéale pour Raito-Kun », le jeune homme s'était senti souffleté. Une nouvelle fois mortifié par l'image qu'il lui renvoyait avec sa désinvolture coutumière. Celle d'un type suffisamment neuroné pour servir de cerveau à deux personnes. Digérant difficilement ce camouflet, laissant la jeune mannequine éclater sa joie pour le fait d'avoir été « si bien comprise », Light s'était senti minable. Et avait tenté de recoller les miettes de son estime de soi, en évitant à Misa de se faire balader comme une cocotte en papier par un Ryûzaki en proie à un cynisme farceur.

Et avant cela… quand Misa, elle-même, avait émis l'hypothèse que Ryûzaki soit _gay_… Et qu'elle s'était inquiétée après de pouvoir embrasser Light à son aise.

« Personne ne vous demande de vous embrasser »

La tension des derniers jours avait occulté la signification réelle de ces paroles, mais il ne faisait aucun doute pour Light que leur attirance mutuelle, embryonnaire, et leur orientation sexuelle étaient manifestement sur le point de se déployer.

Lorsque leurs bouches s'étaient unies, souffles et langues mêlés, il ne s'était posé aucune question. Morale. Honneur. Vertu. Ses certitudes s'étaient évaporées sans un bruit. Quand Ryûzaki lui avait ôté, d'un geste à la fois doux et déterminé sa veste de pyjama, l'entourant de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui, il avait plongé ses yeux dans son regard affamé, qui l'avait un court instant déstabilisé, tant il semblait avoir échangé sa physionomie de panda à câliner contre celle d'une panthère prête à tous les outrages.

Et dire qu'il avait cru que ses yeux, atones, n'exprimaient rien et que L était en fin de compte insensible. Insensible ! Alors qu'il était une âme à vif !

Il s'était senti enveloppé dans son étreinte, le dévêtant de concert, s'apercevant que le détective, parce qu'il était-pour une fois-campé fièrement sur ses deux jambes, les épaules dégagées-était de la même taille que lui. Après il l'avait dévoré de baisers, griffant, mordant quand Ryûzaki ne lui laissait ni trêve ni répit, l'amenant aux confins du supportable, suppliciant son attente d'être comblé ; se fichant de laisser au jeune homme aux yeux noirs fous et à la chevelure non moins folle prendre l'initiative, toutes les initiatives, et ressusciter dans ses bras au petit jour, massacrant l'ordonnance du lit, pour le faire-en dépit de sa connaissance toute neuve-hurler du même plaisir déchaîné.

A sa décharge, Light estimait qu'à dix-sept ans, contrairement à Ryûzaki qui en affichait vingt-quatre et des poussières, il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de s'adonner à la luxure, ni même à un flirt plus poussé. Enfin, du moins… pas jusqu'à la pénétration. Et puis, il lui suffisait à peine d'effleurer ces demoiselles pour qu'elles atteignent le sommet de la félicité, sans que lui-même ait ressenti le moindre tiraillement.

Les regards envieux que lui lançaient régulièrement les autres étudiants achevaient de le rendre amer. S'ils avaient su ! Il n'éprouvait aucun désir, aucun sentiment qui ressemblât à de l'amour. Quant au coup de foudre…

« As-tu déjà eu le coup de foudre ? » lui avait demandé Misa, lorsqu'elle était venue sonner chez lui.

« Non » lui avait répondu Light, surpris. Comment pouvait-on être _surpris_ à cette simple évocation ?

« Non »

A l'époque…

--

Une demi-heure s'écoula. Le châtain s'appliquait à le lécher tandis que L, fidèle à lui-même, quoique de manière plus érotique, tétait son pouce qu'il avait fourré dans sa bouche, son autre main froissant le drap où elle se crispait, sous l'excitation tremblante des vagues ascendantes du plaisir. Ses jambes qui reposaient de part et d'autre sur les cuisses croisées du jeune Yagami, s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille élancée. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittant pas, ne se lâchant pas du regard, joints dans une réciprocité parfaite, le pouce suçoté de L faisant écho à cette partie intime de lui aspirée, comme sa transcription correspondante, exquisément indécente.

Courbé, son visage s'enfouissait dans la chair du ventre de L, ses coups de langue l'attisant sourdement... S'il était sur le point de craquer, tant il avait faim de le sentir se répandre dans sa bouche, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés tant par la sueur que par son agitation, était prêt de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Implorant de mots incohérents Light d'en finir. Son souffle se raréfiant sous le plaisir qui l'accablait. Mais Light ne cédait pas.

Son pouce égratigné, obstinément logé dans sa bouche, il ramena alors une main tremblante, celle qui n'avait cessé de chiffonner, puis déchirer le drap lorsque Light s'était mis en tête de le réjouir doublement, afin de lui presser la nuque pour qu'il l'absorbe tout entier et exhala un souffle muet en se tendant comme un arc ; l'ondulation de ses reins imprimant une pression au sein des parois enserrant le membre du jeune homme châtain, qui hoqueta un son étranglé, déchargeant violemment et recevant en retour les jets vifs et brûlants de Ryûzaki dans sa bouche, savourant leur goût de miel salé.

Exténués, les deux jeunes hommes conservèrent un long moment cette position. Light en tailleur, face à L étendu sur le dos, les jambes en appui sur les cuisses de celui-ci. Le châtain s'était avachi, le front palpitant sur le bas-ventre de son amant. L, les yeux fermés, récupérait graduellement son souffle. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils levèrent les yeux l'un sur l'autre, leur complicité immédiate. Un sourire canaille en prime sur le visage perlé de sueur de Light.

« Dis-moi … » interrogea-t-il, devant les étoiles qui parsemaient le regard sombre de Ryûzaki.

« D'après toi… je viens toujours trop vite ? »

--

(à suivre...)

* * *

--

_Blabla de l'auteur_

Une fanfic conçue, sans l'avoir initialement recherché, sur le principe narratif de « La Philosophie dans le boudoir » (A.D Marquis de Sade) en ce qu'elle alterne des moments grivois et des réflexions personnelles. Ici, en l'occurrence, sur les tics comportementaux de L, son aspect physique, vestimentaire, ses relations avec les femmes, sa relation avec Light, son identité sexuelle, sa personnalité… etc, avant de ré-embrayer sur les galipettes.

Je précise que **_la figure charnelle centrale_**, géométrie lubrique échauffant la majeure partie de la nouvelle, m'a été inspirée par un fanart yaoï dont vous pourrez vous délecter, petits coquins, en... essayant de le retrouver vous-mêmes : D ! Avec les indices que je vous livre, vous avez en effet des chances de découvrir sur le net, où je l'ai trouvée, cette illustration si seeexy (oh oui, elle l'est !) à laquelle je réfère !!

**Et** **les paroles**… osées qui introduisent au _vif du sujet_ sont extraites de la chanson « Pourvu qu'elles soient douces » de Mylène Farmer. Hé ! Hé !

**La scène du gâteau que j'évoque :** je n'ai rien inventé ! Revoyez l'épisode 18 (à partir de 01.54)… Ryûzaki préfère prendre la part de Misa à celle de Light. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour !

**Parenthèse: les « deleted scenes »** de Death Note. Celle de la projection cinématographique au cours de laquelle Ryûzaki et Light se rencontrent de manière "officielle". Cette entrevue se déroule au moment où Light est sous l'emprise de Kira, au début de l'enquête et qu'il est invité à rejoindre la cellule d'investigation. Scène supplémentaire, parmi quatre autres, ayant été ajoutées par la suite à l'anime, lors d'émissions spéciales. Et où l'on assiste à cette fameuse poignée de mains, ce qui précède n'étant pas moins gratiné...

Les « détails » gestuels et corporels laissent effectivement perplexes. Qu'était-il occupé à faire quand Light est entré ? **Pourquoi Ryûzaki essuie-t-il sa main ?** Celle qu'il n'a pas tendu qui plus est. _**Et qu'il n'essuie pas**._ Il essuie _**exclusivement **_la droite. Light le regarde bizarrement à cet instant, d'un air vaguement écoeuré (à mon avis, il doit penser la même chose à laquelle j'ai songé, à l'instar de plein d'autres fans, en voyant L effectuer ce geste). Parce qu'il a quelque chose de collant dessus ? Peut-être a-t-il mangé des bonbons ? Ben voyons XD ! Avouez qu'il y a là, tout de même, de quoi s'interroger, non ? une vidéo décortique en particulier cette scène sur youtube « Is L fapping ? » (une analyse génialissime réalisée par **xNikkaX3**) Oh, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ! Vous ne serez pas déçu !!

Après ça… chacun reste libre d'émettre ses propres interprétations.

N'empêche... si Light avait tourné la tête à cet instant, il était bon pour lui rouler une pelle. Il y allait tout droit. Aucun moyen d'y échapper vu la... comment dire ? La transgression des frontières personnelles mutuelles dont Ryûzaki semble se tamponner. (A voir sur youtube "Light and L watching a film (deleted scene)" à partir de 4.10, vidéo de **alikranda**).

--

**Le chapitre 4 est prêt à être consommé. Mais je le posterai vendredi 19 septembre**, pas avant. Vous savez ce que c'est, l'attente, les préliminaires… rendent le plaisir encore meilleur !


	4. Interlude : Printemps

**Chouette ! Déjà le chapitre 4 ?**

**Bah, non. C'est pas le chapitre 4 XD !**

**Un interlude afin de vous faire patienter jusqu'à vendredi prochain. Ne partage aucun lien avec la nouvelle en cours. Simplement récréatif.**

**Auteur : **Patte de velours (ronron… ronron…)

**Titre : **Printemps

**Genre :** précoce

**Pitch :** perversité juvénile. Le sujet est tendancieux. Dans cette fiction alternative, Light et Ryûzaki ont le même âge. Et ils ont sept ans. En primaire. Et la scène se déroule à l'extérieur de l'école, en fin d'après-midi, alors que la cloche a sonné et que les écoliers se sont dispersés. Imaginez le printemps, un air tiède à la senteur fleurie vous caresse le visage… Et vous commencez votre lecture.

**Rating :** **M.** Parce que c'est yaoi ascendant lemon, parce qu'ils sont jeunes et qu'une relation à cet âge peut paraître dérangeante.

**Précision : **One-shot rédigé d'un seul jet après avoir visionné l'intégralité de « Dragonzakura » et l'épisode 9 de « Nobuta wo produce » (dramas japonais postés sur dailymotion, Grâces en soient rendues aux fansubbers !). Aucun rapport mais toujours est-il que cette idée a germé dans ma tête dans la foulée de mon visionnage. Maintenant, à bien y réfléchir… il est également question d'école. Ceci explique peut-être cela. En plus de mon esprit dévergondé XD !!

**Disclaimer :** j'offre une idée à Takeshi et Tsugumi. Light et Ryûzaki sont morts (en plus des trois-quarts des autres personnages). Ça, malheureusement, ce n'est pas un scoop. Alors, voilà. Pour la suite de Death Note, Light et Ryûzaki se réincarnent. Se rencontrent. S'aiment. Et vivent ensemble. Et une fois pour toutes, Takeshi et Tsugumi assument leurs convictions gay.

--

* * *

**_Printemps_**

--

En ce joli mois de mai, un peu plus de trois semaines après la rentrée, les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs voletaient telle une brume rosâtre. Il eut un sursaut d'étonnement en sentant une main se poser sur sa tête. Une petite voix aux accents curieusement voilés parvint à ses oreilles.

« Tu as des pétales dans les cheveux »

Light regarda celui qui avait parlé et continuait de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure lissée.

« Ça ne me gêne pas… Et puis tu vas finir par me décoiffer ! »

Son petit voisin le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs. Embarrassé ? Non. En vérité, à son étonnement, Light ne parvenait pas à en déchiffrer l'expression. Deux abîmes d'encre, cernés, dans un visage d'une pâleur de craie. En classe ce matin, il s'était à nouveau assis étrangement, ne parlant à personne. Et quand la maîtresse leur avait rendu les copies corrigées de leurs exercices, il avait été le seul à avoir obtenu le même résultat que lui. La note maximale. La fierté du jeune Light s'en était trouvée piquée. A sept ans son ego était déjà très développé. Et puis, qu'avait-il à le suivre le nouveau ? Sans cesse, il le trouvait à traîner près de lui. Il repoussa la main aux doigts fins qui s'acharnaient sur ses mèches. Le dénommé Ryûzaki afficha une moue boudeuse.

« J'aime bien tes cheveux. On dirait du miel avec une touche de caramel. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je les touche ? »

Son entêtement l'irrita.

« Ça ne se fait pas. Est-ce que je touche tes cheveux moi ? »

Le gamin aux larges yeux d'onyx les écarquilla, si possible, davantage.

« Tu veux bien ? »

Le châtain eut un recul ébahi. Contempla la tignasse ébouriffée de son vis-à-vis, les mèches formant des angles pointus comme si un oiseau y avait établi son nid. Leur texture paraissait soyeuse mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« Moi, toucher ce sac de nœuds ? Tu ne te coiffes jamais ? En plus, ils sont moches ! »

Le jeune garçon ne parut pas affecté par ses paroles vipérines. Il se rapprocha, son dos voûté, sa silhouette longiligne rendue plus frêle par la largeur de ses vêtements. Ceux-ci sentaient la grande marque à plein nez mais avaient visiblement été choisis pour son confort bien plus que pour leur élégance. Contrairement aux siens, qui moulaient son corps enfantin comme une seconde peau et rehaussaient la joliesse de ses traits juvéniles. La cour était déserte. Light avait l'habitude de rentrer à pied au domicile familial, situé à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'école, dans le quartier résidentiel. Il se hâtait quand le morveux à tête d'épouvantail s'était mis en travers de son chemin.

« Laisse-moi. Je vais être en retard »

Et d'un geste décisif, il l'écarta abruptement et se dirigea vers la grille ouverte. Les pétales roses, valsant dans la brise continuaient de ruisseler. Deux petits bras entourant sa taille gracile le stoppèrent net. Dans son dos, il sentit la chaleur d'un autre corps se pressant contre le sien. Le souffle humide d'une bouche charnue murmura à son oreille.

« On peut se faire des bisous alors ? »

Il s'apprêtait à protester avec vigueur quand le lobe de son oreille droite fut gentiment mordillé. Un petit bout de langue rose sillonna d'arabesques humides son cou. Un gémissement lui échappa. Il se retourna, le gamin à la chevelure brouillonne le fixait sans ciller, un regard… plein d'espoir, attaché au sien.

« D'accord pour les bisous. Mais après tu me laisses »

Son petit camarade s'empressa de lui prendre la main et l'attira sous un cerisier. Là, sur le tapis floral aux couleurs de barbe à papa, il le fit s'étendre en l'adossant au tronc, et se coucha sur lui. Light n'entendait plus que le son tambourinant de son cœur qui, les secondes passant, cognait de plus en plus fort, rythmé par le souffle heurté de leurs respirations. Ses yeux d'ambre se noyaient dans les profondeurs veloutées de son camarade. Et le poids de son corps contre le sien achevait d'accroître son émoi.

Depuis ce jour de rentrée… depuis ce jour-là. Il sentait son regard continuellement se poser sur lui. Il avait une curieuse façon de s'asseoir, de saisir ses cahiers et ses crayons. Mais la maîtresse n'émettant jamais de réflexion désobligeante, tout le monde dans la classe avait fini par ne plus y prêter attention. Même s'il s'empiffrait de bonbons (en plus de la récréation) alors que c'était interdit. Ses condisciples avaient fini par s'y faire. Et puis, la maîtresse ne le grondait pas. Sale petit privilégié dont tout le monde acceptait les manies. Sauf lui. Il débordait trop du cadre. Et ses lèvres pâles étaient si proches des siennes…

Un bisou timide. Light gémit à nouveau. Ouvrit instinctivement la bouche. Une langue vit s'enrouler à la sienne. Ryûzaki oscillait sur lui, provoquant des frictions contre son entrejambe. Le gamin aux cheveux châtain referma ses bras autour de lui. Il avait un goût sucré, très doux, et il le laissa approfondir leur baiser. Il geignait lui aussi, par intermittences. Des plaintes ténues en forme de ronronnements. Light enfouit sa langue dans sa bouche, à son tour. C'était une bonne idée ces bisous. Il se sentait tout chaud, avec la sensation de flotter, plus léger qu'une bulle de savon et son esprit était comme emmitouflé dans du coton hydrophile. Ryûzaki le serrait très fort contre lui. Il s'écartèrent juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle puis recommencèrent. Les lèvres purpurines du jeune châtain avaient enflé et rougi, et son menton était maculé de salive. Son camarade le regardait comme s'il allait le dévorer. Il protesta, sans conviction.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui… je suis en retard »

Ses lèvres furent à nouveau assaillies. Cette fois-ci avec moins de douceur. Et tout son corps se tendit sous cette brutale mais exquise offensive. Le visage d'ourson contint finalement ses ardeurs. Il lui souffla dans la figure, son regard noir insondable. Puis l'une de ses mains se glissa prestement dans son pantalon. Le châtain hoqueta sous l'intrusion, à la sensation de petits doigts agrippant son sexe.

« Et demain… je pourrai t'embrasser là ? »

Light sentit ses joues devenir écarlates jusqu'à le brûler.

« Si tu veux » bredouilla-t-il.

Son camarade retira lentement sa main, le faisant se mordre les lèvres. Il avait très chaud au ventre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Alors, de ses bras menus, il entoura le cou délicat de son jeune compagnon et l'embrassa en fourrant sa langue profondément dans la moiteur de son palais. Le garçon brun soupira d'aise et se frotta contre lui, stimulant le renflement qui bosselait leurs pantalons respectifs.

A contrecœur, Light mit fin à leur étreinte. Il se redressa, époussetant ses vêtements. Ryûzaki suivait chacun de ses gestes d'un regard apparemment atone, son pouce titillant sa lèvre inférieure. Quand le châtain eut fini de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, l'écolier aux yeux noirs s'empara de sa main.

« On rentre ensemble »

Light se renfrogna. Il lui tenait la main comme à une fille.

« Tu n'habites pas dans mon quartier ! »

« Je vais dans la même direction »

Tous les jours, une somptueuse limousine d'un noir rutilant l'attendait à la sortie. Un chauffeur en livrée lui ouvrait diligemment la portière et son corps malingre s'y engouffrait avec célérité. Comme s'il était monté sur ressort.

« Tu ne repars pas en voiture ? »

La petite main se crispa sur la sienne, toute aussi fluette.

« Je lui ai dit d'attendre plus loin »

_Il avait prévu de me rouler des patins dès le début !_ fulmina le gamin châtain à cet aveu. _Seulement dans le cas où tu en aurais eu envie_, lui avait répondu son petit camarade, les prunelles constellées d'étoiles. Oui, il en avait eu envie reconnut le jeune garçon en son for intérieur, plus tard, à l'abri entre les quatre murs de sa maison. _Et il avait aimé ça._ Ses yeux anxieusement levés sur l'horloge, où les heures s'égrenaient avec une lenteur désespérante.

--

« Tout s'est bien passé Ryûzaki-chan ? » s'enquit le chauffeur, un homme aux tempes blanchies mais au regard vif et pétillant.

« Oui » répondit une petite voix mutine « Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait des divisions, une dictée et du coloriage ». Un froissement se fit entendre à l'arrière et une feuille gribouillée apparut dans son champ de vision, extraite du cartable en cuir qu'il avait posé sur la banquette. Le vieil homme aurait difficilement pu reconnaître le thème pictural tant les formes et les couleurs s'enchevêtraient entre elles.

« C'est à la manière de Picasso ». _Aaaah. Le peintre surréaliste_. Tout s'expliquait.

« C'est très réussi, Ryûzaki-chan »

Le feu venait de passer au vert. Le jeune garçon se réinstalla sur la banquette, ajustant sa ceinture de sécurité. Poursuivant son babillage sur les activités révolues de la journée. Le chauffeur lui lança un regard attendri par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

« Et demain ? Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ? »

« Oui » Le vieil homme sourit à l'intonation sentencieuse du garçonnet. Le regard noir épinglant le sien avec détermination.

« Je vais goûter à une nouvelle forme de sucette »

_--_

* * *

--

_Blabla de l'auteur_

Hum ! Hum ! Choqués ? Emoustillés ? Amusés ? Ou « bof, m'en fous » ? Par ici les revieeeeews !!

Les plus attentifs d'entre vous ou ceux qui l'auront lu et s'en souviennent, reconnaîtront ici un bref clin d'œil à la fin d'« Onomatopées »

A vendredi 19 pour la fin d'«… Onde sensuelle » !!


	5. 5 Novembre

**Auteur :** Patte de velours

**Genre :** pluvieux

**Titre :** … Onde sensuelle

**Chapitre 4 :** 5 Novembre

**Pitch :** après le chapitre sibyllin « Dos », vers quelle fin horrible nous dirigeons-nous ? Tremblez avec moi lecteurs, vous qui osez lire ces lignes !

**Pitch (bis) :** Light et Ryûzaki ne sont plus enchaînés. Le compte à rebours fatal vient de s'activer...

**Précision : **Après tergiversations, j'ai intégralement remanié la fin que j'estimais vraiment trop convenue et guimauve.

**Pairing :** **LxLight**

**Genre (bis) : **des garçons qui se servent de leur zizi avec beaucoup d'imagination. Non ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Et la porte, là, vous la voyez ? Oui, c'est ça. Au revoir.

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer :** les auteurs de Death Note se font appeler Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata… Si quelqu'un les voit, dites-leur que j'ai monté un gang qui va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs s'ils ne raniment pas L et Light. Et tiens, Watari, Mello, Matt, le père de Light et même cette cruche de Misa dans la foulée.

* * *

**5 Novembre**

**--**

« Je ne comprends plus pourquoi  
J'ai du sang sur mes doigts  
Il faut que je te rassure  
Je soignerai bien tes blessures

Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix  
Nos deux corps étendus là  
Qu'à l'aube ils se mélangent  
Là, tu as les yeux d'un ange

Mais c'est plus fort que... toi  
Tu nous fais du mal  
Ne t'éloigne pas de mes... bras  
Dors en paix je t'assure  
Je veillerai ta sépulture

C'était plus fort que moi  
Même si je sens là l'effroi  
Envahir tout mon être  
Je te rejoindrai peut-être,

Mon amour »

--

_2 Novembre 2006. Trois heures du matin. Tour. Q.G de l'équipe d'investigation japonaise. Vingt-quatrième étage, appartement n°9._

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, retranché dans une encoignure, Ryûk mastiquait discrètement une tartelette aux pommes chipée à la desserte qui croulait sous les pâtisseries fruitées. Mâchant modérément, contrariant sa voracité habituelle afin de ne pas se faire remarquer des deux jeunes hommes présents dans la pièce. Enfin… dans le lit. Un meuble qui paraissait les occuper singulièrement, depuis plusieurs heures qu'ils s'employaient à en bouleverser l'ordonnance. Ou saccager, pour être exact. Un craquement sourd ne l'avait-il pas surpris quelques minutes auparavant, symptomatique de lattes de sommier ayant rendu leur dernier soupir ? Et les plumes d'oreiller qui voletaient autour d'eux lui donnait à craindre qu'ils ne finissent entre les draps déchirés, à même le parquet.

Il poursuivit prudemment sa mastication. Prenant mentalement des notes. Pour sa mission de reconnaissance mandatée par Misa, se languissant de Light, et souhaitant avoir de ses nouvelles. Quoique le shinigami doutât que celles-ci fussent de nature à la réjouir. Au vu du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux… L, sur le ventre, les fesses relevées, le visage enfoui entre ses bras, mordant les draps, la bouche dégorgeant de salive, sailli avec une fièvre rageuse par Light, ahanant, les yeux vitreux de plaisir. Quand il s'écroula sur son compagnon à la tignasse charbonneuse, lui-même éperdu d'extase, le faucheur se gratta la tête en se demandant une nouvelle fois quel rapport il allait bien pouvoir fournir.

Ses orbes proéminents dérivèrent paresseusement sur leur nudité révélée par les draps impudiquement relâchés. Aussi minces et musclés l'un que l'autre, une corpulence peut-être un peu plus étoffée concernant son pourvoyeur de goldens, et une musculature plus saillante pour le chevelu aux reflets d'ébène. La teinte safran de ses globes oculaires s'assombrissant en parcourant la silhouette de ce dernier s'attardant sur l'abdomen, peut-être plus en creux, bien que cet aspect ne fasse pas de lui un être famélique.

A ce point de son observation, Ryûk se figea un bref instant en se sentant transpercé par le regard d'acier du jeune homme qui, la tête relevée, regardait dans sa direction ; avant de se détendre aussitôt, puisqu'aucun des deux petits vicieux n'étaient en mesure de le voir.

Ceux-ci venaient d'ailleurs de se réfugier sous les draps. _Ça s'agite beaucoup là-dessous_, se fit-il la réflexion, voyant ceux-ci chahutés, prendre des formes diverses. Finalement, la tignasse ébouriffée de Ryûzaki perça le magma de cotonnade. Le drap qui le recouvrait glissant alors progressivement, révélant sa nuque et les genoux de Light posés sur ses épaules ; les pans du tissu s'affaissant davantage, révélant la partie inférieure des jambes du châtain pendant le long de l'échine de son compagnon dégingandé. Lequel lui rendait, pouvait-on dire, la monnaie de sa pièce. Gémissements, plaintes, soupirs, râles, cris languides, suppliants, extatiques. La créature réprima un ricanement sourd.

Si seulement ses condisciples de l'Université et le reste du monde le voyaient… Lui, le jeune étudiant modèle tiré à quatre épingles, au maintien strict et d'une assurance contrôlée. Ses cheveux décoiffés lui revenant en travers de la figure, le corps embrasé, se tordant sous les coups de reins d'un satyre tout aussi échevelé, dans l'exaltation de ses sens, ses lèvres rougies, son être agité de soubresauts fiévreux et ses cris passionnels entrecoupés de mots incohérents. Ses mains qui s'agrippaient à ses reins. Ses cris à nouveau, plus aigus, lascifs, suppliants, l'excitant. Toute retenue oubliée. L'image même d'un aliéné à la chair. _Tu manques de discernement Light_, railla-t-il intérieurement. _Tu te fourvoies au sein d'une luxure stérile. Mais je gage que cela t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?_

Après cette nouvelle jouissance, les deux jeunes hommes se replièrent à nouveau sous la couette. Le sommet chevelu de leur tête, côte à côte, seul dépassant. Rires étouffés et chuchotements. Sous l'étoffe il devina Ryûzaki replié en position fœtale, son amant couché derrière lui, ayant ses bras passés autour de sa taille, le nez à moitié enfoui dans ses cheveux et sa nuque, humant son parfum. Ses doigts s'étaient entrelacés à ceux du brun qui ronronnait doucement, bercé par la chaleur apaisante de la poitrine de son compagnon, soulevée au rythme de sa respiration, et contre laquelle reposait son dos.

Une grimace sardonique fendit sa bouche. Il en avait assez vu. Une dernière bouchée aux pommes et Ryûk se retira, sa forme se dématérialisant lorsqu'il traversa la paroi vitrée. Le croquemitaine partit rejoindre Misa, léchant ses longs doigts griffus, poissés de sucre, ses ailes de chiroptère difforme fouettant l'air. Se creusant fébrilement la cervelle sur l'éventuel constat qu'il pourrait lui formuler. Une réponse courte et concise, ménageant à la fois les susceptibilités de la jeune fille et sa tranquillité d'esprit. Une nouvelle crise d'hystérie était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en effet se voir infliger. A la blonde ingénue qui s'empressait de réclamer sitôt qu'il eut franchi le seuil « Comment va Light », il résuma.

« Il est en forme »

--

Light s'était déjà posé cette question. Dès le début de son adolescence. Celle-ci l'avait d'autant plus taraudé qu'il y avait initialement décelé comme une faille dans la construction de son image et sa sublimation. Un être avisé au cœur pur, que tout le monde adore et dont on chante les louanges. C'était sa guerre contre la pourriture du monde. Son défi à la gangrène qui la souillait et l'avilissait.

Il se voulait, à ses propres yeux un exemple, l'expression du Beau, du Bien et du Vrai incarnés. Alors, ce monde frappé de stupeur s'arrêterait pour le contempler ; pour réfléchir… et peut-être, qui sait ? S'amender. Des pulsions homosexuelles n'avaient pas leur place au sein de son schéma identitaire ordonné. La chasteté, à la rigueur… s'il ne parvenait pas à endiguer la répugnance pour les plaisirs usuels à son sexe.

Les filles avec lesquelles il était depuis sorti… des tentatives, des expériences, des façades, des prétextes… Courtois, si prévenant avec elles, qu'elles ne lui en voulaient jamais lorsqu'il ne les rappelait pas. Aucune d'elle ne s'était jamais plainte. Si soumises et si aisément manipulables… Light en avait conçu un dégoût profond. De la rancœur envers ces créatures faibles… de l'amertume également, car, en dépit d'une certaine froideur, il avait soif d'aimer. S'il avait alors seulement pu l'étancher avec l'amitié… mais là, à nouveau, si prévisibles, si étriqués, si facilement mis à jour… Nul ne le surprenait. Et il avait besoin d'être _surpris_.

A l'origine, son rapprochement relevait de la stratégie. Il reconnaissait s'y être pris un peu maladroitement, mais… Avouez que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait entretenu jusqu'à présent que des relations superficielles, ignorant en vérité les modalités articulatoires de cette équation relationnelle dénommée « amitié », feindre d'être un ami sincère relevait de la gageure. Il avait été maladroit parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait donné davantage l'impression de le considérer et de se comporter comme son « petit » copain, plutôt que comme son copain tout court. Méprise renforcée par Ryûzaki, lui-même peu coutumier de ce registre relationnel, ou plus précisément des rapports affectifs articulés en situation de vie quotidienne.

« A la Fac, vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble ! »

La réflexion de Misa avait été, une fois n'est pas coutume, frappée au coin du bon sens. Une pensée, en arrière-plan, qui s'infiltrait, s'immisçait et s'ancrait, au fil des jours, peut-être rendue d'autant plus visible qu'elle relevait de l'implicite ; l'attention se focalisant sur d'infimes détails pour démêler le vrai du faux, décortiquant, sur-interprétant le moindre geste, le moindre regard, le moindre mot, le plus subtil des silences, pour valider ou invalider cette impression. Au bout du compte, quoiqu'il s'en défendit, tentant de se raisonner, ce n'était que des idées, qu'avait-il à extrapoler… c'est vrai que_ quelque chose_ n'était pas net.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Ryûzaki alors Ryûga Hideki. Pour l'observer… Parce qu'il était son défi… parce qu'il se délectait de leurs joutes verbales. Il n'avait pas menti sur ce point. Rencontrer quelqu'un de son niveau s'était avéré, rétrospectivement, particulièrement rafraîchissant. Les femmes et les autres hommes ne lui faisaient pas cet effet. Or il ne se pensait pas homosexuel.

Le fait est qu'il n'aurait pas_ pu_ connaitre ce type de relations avec un autre que son ombrageuse Némésis, alias L.

--

_4 Novembre 2006. 7h30 (a.m). Tour. Salle de contrôle. _

La pièce exigüe, sans fenêtre, dont les parois nues bleuissaient sous la luminosité dégagée par les écrans des logiciels, s'apparentait au ventre d'une machine dont les entrailles se seraient échouées, crevant la surface de l'établi, vomissant les tubes de leurs ramifications électriques du sol au plafond, torsadant jusque dans les plinthes. Un frôlement ténu, en arrière-plan, se greffa au bourdonnement léger des logiciels. Quoique le mouvement ait été fugace, Watari fit pivoter son fauteuil. Debout, la tête baissée, les pieds légèrement en dedans tel un enfant gauche et désorienté, Ryûzaki semblait plongé dans une attente aphasique. A Watari qui s'enquérait des raisons de sa présence, la chevelure d'ébène eut un frémissement.

« J'ai les preuves que Light est Kira ». Son souffle heurté, comme si les mots flagellaient sa langue. « J'ai éliminé les risques pesant sur ma vie, coupé tout moyen d'action à Kira-kun. Mais… »

Il gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Watari qui s'était levé de son siège, patientait. Son interlocuteur à la chevelure noire finit par s'avancer vers lui, affalant la tête contre le haut de son veston. Il lui avait déjà vu cette attitude. Elle ne présageait rien de bon. Une rage démesurée qui le faisait se pelotonner contre sa poitrine et son épaule, à l'instar d'un gamin piquant une crise contre ses jouets et qui vient chercher du réconfort auprès de sa mère. Le jeune homme tremblait de fureur. Puis son corps se détendit au sein de la chaleur protectrice du vieil inventeur. Relevant à demi la figure, le bout de sa langue traça un sillon humide le long du cou, remontant la joue parcheminée qu'il lapa avec douceur.

Le vieil homme s'était raidi, un sourire attristé flottant sur son visage. Il contint l'attention de son protégé, dans un enlacement mêlé de gêne et d'indulgence. Son corps gracile pressé contre le sien, le brun s'empara de sa main droite qu'il exhaussa pour en sucer les doigts ; de l'autre restée libre, le vieil inventeur lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse, ébouriffant les fourches.

Son souffle apaisé, la tignasse sombre se redressa, dévoilant un visage candide.

« Je le veux »

Soupir de Watari. _Ça recommence…_

« Comme les autres… qui ont été meurtris » insinua l'homme aux tempes argentées.

« Non » murmura plaintivement le visage de panda « lui… je veux le garder pour toujours »

« Il est à moi » ajouta-t-il d'un ton enfantin et farouche.

--

_3 Novembre 2006. 10h17 (a.m). Tour. Hall du quartier général. Rangée d'ordinateurs murale._

En ce début de matinée, sa concentration était distraite. Sans cesse ses regards se portaient sur son voisin, assis à croupetons sur le siège attenant. Le col large de la chemise de Ryûzaki dévoilait sa nuque pâle à l'épiderme fin ; et le grain de beauté qui ornait le premier palier de son échine lui apparaissait comme la plus tentante, la plus indécente des invitations. Provoquant en lui l'envie folle de goûter à la saveur de ce grain de pavot et d'y laisser l'empreinte de ses dents. Puis son visage se ternit à nouveau alors qu'il s'abîmait dans sa contemplation. Ses yeux se striant d'étincelles écarlates. Faussant sa vision. _Quelle fixation imbécile !_

Il le regarda de nouveau à la dérobée, animé cette fois d'un secret mépris à l'égard de sa dégaine dépenaillée. Raillant intérieurement ses efforts par avance réduits à néant pour capturer Kira, puisque le détective s'acheminait inexorablement vers sa perte. Ce n'était plus l'affaire que de quelques jours. Deux peut-être. Ou même, qui sait, de quelques heures ? Une joie malsaine l'envahit à cette pensée.

Quoiqu'il ne baissât pas sa garde, le châtain réfrénait difficilement son ressentiment ainsi qu'une forme de dédain à son encontre. Veillant à converser avec lui aimablement, paraissant toujours aussi assidu à résoudre l'affaire. Ryûzaki ne s'était-il pas à ce sujet, enquis sur les raisons de sa présence opiniâtre, alors qu'il avait à présent l'entière liberté de ses mouvements ? _Je veux te voir crever_, avait répliqué le châtain en son for intérieur. _Je veux être là pour recueillir ton dernier souffle, te tenir… et te cracher au visage ta défaite. Que tu t'inclines, pitoyable, impuissant. Voir la terreur dévaster l'éclat insondable de tes prunelles_. Ainsi que d'autres joyeusetés du même ordre qui agitaient son esprit morbide.

La matinée s'écoula, émaillée par ce jeu subtil de regards. Light le toisait, ricanant en dedans, se reportait à son écran et le jaugeait à nouveau, ironique. Puis il détournait la tête pour reprendre machinalement son activité informatique. Manquant en retour les regards torves que lui lançait, avec une constance semblable, la face de carême.

_--_

_3 Novembre 2006. Fin d'après-midi._

Ryûzaki s'apprêta à quitter la Tour. Le jour déclinait assez vite ce qui était naturel en cette saison, lui fournissant par ailleurs une raison supplémentaire de se hâter. Light, dont plus aucun lien de chaîne n'entravait la liberté mais qui n'en profitait guère depuis ces trois derniers jours, préférant se coller obstinément à ses basques, lui demanda s'il resterait longtemps absent. Deux grands yeux noirs l'enveloppèrent d'un regard pénétrant.

« Je serai de retour dans deux heures au plus tard ». Le mécanisme des portes blindées s'enclenchèrent afin de lui céder le passage.

« Je te confie la maison en attendant, Raito-kun » précisa-t-il, avec le ton subtilement ironique de celui qui s'adresserait à sa compagne, sous les saluts de ses co-équipiers. Light percevant distinctement la pique sarcastique, contrairement aux autres membres de la cellule d'enquête. Assailli par une brusque bouffée de rage qu'il se contraignit à travestir en sourire de connivence.

--

_Y a-t-il une limite à l'amour ? Qu'importe à quel point je le blesse ou à quel point il me fait souffrir. Au lieu de le détester, je me surprends à espérer que ces blessures laissent des stigmates, semblables aux plaies des martyrs._

Etait-il malade à ce point ? A ce point-là ? Oui. Oui, il _pouvait_ l'être. Il n'avait pas tenté de se défaire de son désir pour lui et ce venin insidieux le rongeait depuis cet instant où tout avait basculé.

_Aimer quelqu'un à ce point, si désespérément... Je n'aimerai plus jamais comme ça._

Alors je vais avoir ta peau.

--

_18h30. Vidéosurveillance temporairement suspendue._

Dans la suite n°4 du trente-septième étage de leur Q.G, Aizawa rejeta la pile de feuilles sur la table basse. Les chiffres dansaient à présent devant ses yeux, il était préférable de s'arrêter là. Il se détendit dans le confortable canapé capitonné de cuir et se massa les tempes. La nuit était tombée et à ses côtés, Mogi, plus taciturne qu'à l'habitude, classait des documents sans lassitude apparente. Matsuda, quant à lui, feuilletait un quotidien dont il délaissa bien vite les pages centrales pour celle dévolue aux prévisions météorologiques.

« Eh bien… ce n'est pas joli-joli… » commenta-t-il d'un ton désabusé. Son comparse Afro-américain haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« Pour ce que ça change… Encore une journée enfermés entre quatre murs… »

« Tu n'avais pas l'intention de sortir avec ta petite famille demain soir ? »

Son équipier se frappa le front.

« Bon sang ! Ce sont tous ces chiffres ! Je n'ai plus les idées nettes… je vais devoir vous abandonner tout le sale boulot demain… et merde ! »

« Ecoute… ta famille, c'est sacré. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se produire. Alors profite de chaque instant et ne regrette pas de les passer avec eux. Et puis… tu pourras un peu décompresser. Je t'assure ! Lorsque j'étais le manager de Misa, je râlais un peu, regrettant de ne pas bosser plus souvent sur les recherches avec vous… mais… j'étais plutôt soulagé de pouvoir aller prendre l'air, et m'épargner un peu de la pression écrasante de l'enquête »

« Ouaip… » admit son partenaire. « C'est vrai que Ryûzaki ne nous ménage pas. Je sais bien qu'il ne joue pas dans la même cour que nous… mais bon sang ! J'étais à deux doigts de lui faire avaler les bandes vidéo ce matin ! »

« J'ai vu ça ! » Matsuda, à ce rappel, afficha un visage hilare « Et tu aurais reçu une magnifique empreinte de la plante de ses pieds en échange, si tu l'avais tenté ! »

« Je veux bien me donner corps et âme à ce que je fais » convint Aizawa « Mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de nous traiter comme ses larbins. Franchement Matsu, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui. Il a passé son temps à nous envoyer balader »

« Oui »

L'irruption prosaïque de Mogi les interrompit court.

« Toi aussi ? » l'interrogea Aizawa avec curiosité « Ne me dis pas que _toi aussi_, tu as eu à subir ses foudres ? »

Le policier carra ses larges épaules.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre ». Devant les visages déconfits de ses équipiers cependant, il précisa.

« Il m'a jeté une demi-douzaine de classeurs à la tête et m'a dit d'aller au diable »

En vérité, Ryûzaki le lui avait exprimé autrement. Mais ses compagnons n'avaient nul besoin d'en connaître les détails.

« Tout arrive… » marmonna Matsuda, tentant d'imaginer la tête qu'avait bien pu faire le policier si méticuleux à ce moment-là.

« Le seul qu'il n'accable pas, c'est Light »

A la mention du nom du jeune homme, la figure de Matsuda s'éclaira.

« Ouais… » reconnut Aizawa « On dirait qu'il se retient de l'étrangler… »

Son équipier, à ces mots, partit d'un grand rire franc.

« Oh, tu peux rire Matsu… il n'a pas cessé de le regarder bizarrement depuis ce matin. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'il me regarde comme ça. Cette expression… dévoyée »

Matsuda riait toujours.

« Oh ! Allons, tu plaisantes ! »

« Non »

« Enfin, Mogi ! » s'effara le jeune policier brun « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

« Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu avec cette expression-là… du moins, pas aussi manifeste. Mais là… il avait l'air de… un air…de dégénéré mental »

Face à Mogi qui hochait lentement la tête, Matsuda sentit se flétrir son hilarité. Et finit par s'emporter.

« C'est la pression qui vous siphonne la cervelle ? Enfin, les gars ! Nous parlons de Ryûzaki ! Ryûzaki ! Le grand L ! L'unique ! Le plus grand détective de toute la planète !! ». Et son esprit, empreint d'admiration enthousiaste, ravivait l'image du jeune homme aux cheveux fous. Le désordre de la chevelure de Ryûzaki… comme une résonance à sa folie intérieure ? Son visage mortuaire, telle une goule avide de se repaître des vivants. Ses yeux dévastés de cernes noirâtres lui donnant l'air halluciné d'un junkie déphasé… Non mais… Il divaguait ! L n'était pas ce fou dangereux, ce génie mortifère que lui dépeignaient à l'instant présent ses collègues !

« Ce que je veux dire, reprit calmement l'Afro-américain, c'est qu'il avait un regard à vous donner froid dans le dos. Un regard à la Hannibal Lecter »

« Prêt à te saigner. Et qui ne va pas faire dans la dentelle »

« Merci pour cette précision, Mogi ! » grinça Matsuda, repoussant le plateau de biscuits d'un air dégoûté.

« Bon. Allez… nous imaginons peut-être des choses… C'est vrai que ces derniers jours ne nous ont pas épargné en termes de tension nerveuse. Dans ton cas, jouer les appâts à Sakura TV… L'arrestation d'Higuchi et sa mort fortuite… Moi qui réintègre l'équipe, et Kira qui frappe à nouveau… C'est beaucoup en peu de temps »

Son équipier ne répondit pas. L'esprit accaparé par une nouvelle vision, se superposant à celle du L traditionnel. Il se sentit chavirer dans un état nauséeux. D'infimes détails lui revenaient en mémoire, déformés par le spectre des insinuations de ses collègues. L'aspect décharné et musculeux de son corps. Ses mains aux longs doigts fins que l'on devinait nerveux. Sa gestuelle tarantulaire. Le teint maladif, dégénérescent de sa peau comme un écho à sa dégénérescence psychique… Ayant toujours son pouce effleurant sa lèvre inférieure. Compulsion perverse. La crème glacée dont il l'enduisait, et qu'il suçait voracement les yeux attachés à Light, ligoté, sans défense, étendu sur le sol froid et dur de sa cellule… Et la flamme dangereuse qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux… qu'il voyait distinctement depuis que ses co-équipiers l'avaient souligné.

« On clôt cette discussion » le rasséréna Aizawa désireux de changer de conversation « lis-nous plutôt le temps prévu pour demain. Que je sache si je dois opter pour une sortie en plein air ou à couvert ! »

Matsuda s'efforça de sourire. Revint à la page correspondante et lut à voix haute. _Temps variable traversé d'éclaircies en début de matinée suivi de pluies intermittentes ; fortes averses prévues en fin de soirée avec risque d'orages_. « Mais c'est la saison qui veut ça » Aizawa reconnut-il, morose.

« Il fallait s'y attendre pour un 5 novembre »

--

* * *

(à suivre...)

--

_Blabla de l'auteur_

Dans ce passage, je me suis comportée comme le Petit Poucet. J'ai semé des détails, des petits indices par-ci par-là…

_Précision :_ les paroles citées en préambule sont extraites de la chanson « Beyond my control » de Mylène Farmer.

Et en prime, un découpage narratif façon Quentin Tarantino, avec des scènes s'échelonnant dans le désordre. Dites-le que je suis perverse XD !

**_Bref rappel chronologique :_** Si l'on s'en réfère aux auteurs, et d'après mes propres déductions, le _31 octobre vers 22h30_, Higuchi est arrêté et tué par Light qui devient le propriétaire de son death note et du shinigami Rem qui y est associé ; le _1er novembre, au matin_, Misa est libérée et quitte la Tour après que Light l'ait pris dans ses bras, enjoint d'aller déterrer le death note enfoui par ses soins dans la forêt et intimé de tuer à nouveau les criminels ; le _2 novembre, vers 10h_, Misa retourne à la Tour, rendre visite à Light et lui fait toucher un morceau de son death note. Ce faisant, le shinigami Ryûk redevient visible aux yeux de Light ; le _5 novembre, vers 21h,_ après la scène sous la pluie et celle du massage, Ryûzaki meurt. Saleté d'auteurs.

**_Bref rappel physiologique :_** Toujours d'après les auteurs originels, Ryûzaki est né le 31 octobre 1979, mesure 1m79 pour 50 kg ; Light, quant à lui, est né le 28 février 1986 et mesure 1m79 pour 54 kg. En prenant la datation du manga pour référence, au moment où débute le chapitre 4,**_ Ryûzaki est âgé de 25 ans tandis que Light en a 18._**

Par ailleurs, ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'avais remanié la fin ? Ce faisant, je me suis retrouvée avec plus de pages qu'à l'origine. Alors j'ai coupé sous forme de triptyque. La partie 4 se scinde en conséquence en trois chapitres. Celui que vous venez d'achever ; le second sera posté dans deux semaines ; et le troisième deux semaines plus tard également.

Après réflexions… allez ! dans douze jours (un rabais de trois jours. Youpi) pour ne pas trop vous faire languir. Précisément le **1er octobre à 12h30 XD**. Enfin, à partir du chapitre « 5 Novembre », comme vous avez pu le constater, je m'aventure sur des sentiers qui ne sont pas bien gais. Alors, pour vous remonter le moral, je vous invite à lire « The Death Note Reloaded », surtout le chapitre 2 qui vient de sortir !

**(l'auteur use la grosse ficelle de la réclame)** **Bouuuuuuuhhh !!**

**(auteur, indignée)** Mais non, zut, flûte, à la fin ! C'est juste pour mettre du baume au coeur de mes lecteurs chéris !

**(l'auteur tente de soudoyer ses lecteurs en les faisant pleurer)** **Bouuuuuuuhhh !!**

**(auteur, tout rouge)** Non, non, non et non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est vraiment pour leur changer les idées ! Je vous jure que c'est désintéressé !

**(l'auteur tente de…)**

**(auteur, enragée)** Toi tu dis encore un mot et je t'en colle une !

**Bouuuuuuuhhh !!**


	6. Perpétuité

**Dans le cadre de ce chapitre, je remercie de tout cœur la talentueuse SekushiAi (fanficteuse anglophone) pour m'avoir accordé de m'inspirer largement de l'une de ses scènes d'amour, décrite lors de sa remarquable fanfic « Sleeping with the enemy ». Vous la retrouverez ici, à partir de « **Mais avant que Light n'ait enregistré ses paroles » **jusqu'à** « l'orgasme qui venait de le frapper ». **Je rends hommage à sa verve, à son indéniable sens du rythme et à sa sensualité descriptive de la chair en interaction ! ****Quoique je l'ai remanié en y insufflant ma propre sensibilité (et des phrases personnelles) sa matière érotique m'a été une source renouvelée d'inspiration pour le passage indiqué. Je tenais à le souligner.**

**Auteur :** Patte de velours

**Genre :** fin de partie ?

**Titre :** … Onde sensuelle

**Chapitre 4 :** Perpétuité

**Pitch :** des bisous, des câlins, des cris d'extase. Un certain nombre d'échanges de fluides. Et des garçons qui aiment toujours autant faire joujou avec leur zizi. Surtout celui du voisin. Vous voyez, ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça en a l'air.

**Pairing :** **LxLight**

**Rating : M. Yaoi/Lemon/Slash. Youpi.**

**Genre (bis) : **Vous n'avez jamais compris pourquoi Tintin et le capitaine Haddock vivaient ensemble ? Non ? Bon, bah, je ne vous indique pas la sortie, vous connaissez le chemin. Oui, c'est ça. Au revoir.

**Disclaimer :** Takeshi et Tsugumi ont laissé plein de trous dans leur scénario. Alors je les rebouche.

* * *

**Perpétuité**

_« En tout génie réside une part de folie »_

**--**

Il se tenait là, devant elle. Et, pour la première fois de son existence, elle sentait une peur viscérale broyer les tréfonds de son être. Sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de son agression par un fan désaxé, ni sa frayeur à l'issue de la découverte des cadavres ensanglantés de ses parents dans le salon familial. Ni même lors de sa séquestration, entravée, enchaînée, les yeux bandés, saucissonnée à une armature métallique, privée d'eau et de nourriture ; à endurer les tortures morales et physiques qui lui étaient infligées à son initiative pour, si elle s'en référait à sa réflexion cynique « la faire parler ». Quelle économie de mots ! Tant de simplicité pour décrire les souffrances endurées. Ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant, cette sensation glacée qui la faisait frémir des pieds à la tête n'était rien d'autre qu'une terreur primale, abjecte. Elle lui nouait la gorge au point de lui couper la respiration.

Il l'avait menacée de _le _condamner à l'échafaud si elle ne renonçait pas à « sa pourriture » de carnet. Il avait insisté sur le fait que s'il advenait que lui ne soit plus en mesure d'agir, d'autres, mandatés par ses soins, se tenaient prêts à prendre la relève et l'exécuter à sa place ; et à le _faire souffrir_ avant. Ses paroles éraflant l'air, telle une volée de gifles. Elle s'était bouchée les oreilles quand il avait entrepris de lui en narrer le menu. Ses tremblements incoercibles et la pâleur de son petit visage de poupée n'amadouant en rien le visiteur impromptu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi… la brutalité de son intrusion, la sauvagerie qui incendiait ses yeux d'encre, l'âpreté de sa voix…

Ce contraste angoissant, si dérangeant. Eloigné autant que possible du frêle chaton roulé en boule sur son siège quand il analysait ses fichiers ou somnolait de brefs instants, son pouce logé dans sa bouche, ses orteils frottant ingénument l'un contre l'autre. N'avait-elle pas pétri sa tignasse plus d'une fois, ses doigts tirant sur les mèches biscornues avec une exaspération où il entrait du dépit, jalousant la complicité entre les deux jeunes hommes ? Aujourd'hui elle n'aurait seulement pu le frôler de la main, de crainte de se voir arracher le bras. Mutilée par l'homme qui la scrutait férocement depuis qu'il s'était introduit. Le léger ronronnement de son souffle commué en feulement aux accents rauques.

Il la regarda blêmir à mesure qu'il parlait, acquiescer en bégayant à sa requête et les larmes se répandre sur ses joues. Capituler. Songeant qu'après tout, c'était peu cher payé pour une liberté conditionnelle.

--

_Tour. 5 Novembre 2006. Six heures du matin. Disque solaire écorchant l'azur._

Sa langue effleura le menton de son amant. De la pointe, il en suivit les contours, insistant sur l'arrête située juste en dessous dont il avait découvert qu'elle était une zone érogène parmi les plus sensibles du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Il la taquina, sa main droite qui s'était aventurée vers le bas-ventre du détective saisissant la mesure croissante de l'émoi qu'il provoquait. Il prenait sa revanche ! Ryûzaki ne l'avait-il pas une demi-heure auparavant, avec la ruse d'un Sioux, férocement plaqué sur l'épais tapis recouvrant le sol de la salle de bain et pris en levrette, l'une de ses mains martyrisant ses cheveux, pour le forcer à garder la tête levée à se regarder, à _les _regarder, dans la glace couvrant le mur adjacent, et voir son visage cramoisi changer sous la montée du plaisir.

Il aurait pu le détester pour cela, le haïr même… Il en avait savouré chaque seconde.

« Mon cher tourmenteur… » murmura l'Apache dont les jambes venaient d'emprisonner ses hanches, haussant le centre brûlant de son orifice à sa portée.

Light fourra sa langue dans sa bouche, pour taire ces paroles inutiles. Il avait atteint avec lui un tel degré d'intimité… Il ne pourrait pas le tuer, jamais… quand bien même il serait Kira. Cet aveu, il le lui glissa suavement entre les lèvres, tandis que son baiser s'approfondissait et que les mains de Ryûzaki l'amenaient à le pénétrer. Oublieux du monde, leur passion mutuelle les embrasait.

Dissimulée dans le renfoncement de la baie vitrée, Rem contemplait leur corps à corps sauvage. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux relations sentimentales, mais ces deux-là avaient l'air de s'apprécier beaucoup. Impression confortée par le fait qu'ils ne perdaient pas une occasion, une fois seuls, de se mettre à nu et de confondre leurs chairs comme s'il leur était impossible d'exister, de respirer, de _vivre_ sans l'autre.

Sa décision pouvait-elle être remise en cause ? Elle n'aurait peut-être pas l'opportunité de la mettre à exécution à un autre moment que celui-ci. Les deux amants étaient sur le point de jouir.

« MMmmmmhhhh… Raito-kun !! »

« AAaaaaahhhh… Ryû…zaki… »

Le shinigami femelle avec un air renfrogné… qui les fixait. Encore secoués par les vagues de la jouissance qui refluaient lentement, les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent un peu perdus. Plus mutique que jamais, elle fit voleter ses mèches argentées. Dérobant son regard avec un haussement vague d'épaules en se repliant dans l'angle de la vitre panoramique.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, réprimant l'envie de s'esclaffer qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Alors, comme ça… _pudiques_, les dieux de la Mort ?

Ryûzaki fut le premier à occulter la Parque maussade de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le corps de son camarade. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus enchaînés, il lui semblait que le détective avait débridé d'autres instincts. Plus dominateur, plus brutal. Le possédant parfois avec une furie qui le meurtrissait, comme s'il voulait le fendre en deux.

_Oh oui... Profite mon ami..._

Avec un rire muet, Light se laissa à nouveau envelopper par les bras chauds de l'épouvantail chevelu. Oui. Profiter encore un peu des plaisirs vulgaires de la chair avant de retrouver une pureté chaste immaculée. Divine. Quelques coups de reins encore. Quelques râles. L'entendre crier son prénom. Voir jaillir les filets de sa semence et s'en abreuver. Se tordre sous lui. Enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair opalescente de son dos. La bouche violée et meurtrie par sa langue. Etre pilonné avec une rage passionnelle. Voir les gemmes ombreuses de son regard zébrées d'extase. Et crier sa folie charnelle avec lui.

_Oui. Profite. Prends tout. Dévore-moi. Qu'il ne reste rien._

_Pauvre type._

La Camarde campait, lugubre. L'ombre de sa silhouette décharnée s'allongeant sur le sol marbré. Renfrognée. Muette. Mais ne perdant pas une miette de leurs gestes. Figée au sein d'une attente mortifère. Bien. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

« Oooh Light… »

_Oui. Prends-moi. Possède-moi. Souille-moi. Encore une fois. Vide-moi la tête et le corps. Fais le blanc dans mon esprit. _

Bientôt il reviendrait à la chair triste. Aux masturbations amères. Et son cœur frigide achèverait de lui faire oublier qu'il avait un sexe.

« Tu as la peau si douce… _Kira_-kun »

_Comment ?_

Mais avant que Light n'ait enregistré ses paroles et tenté de démentir une nouvelle fois être Kira, L agrippa ses poignets d'une main, les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête tandis que de sa main libre il écartait rudement ses cuisses, l'enfourchant d'un coup de reins brutal.

Son esprit se vida de toutes pensées à l'instant où Ryûzaki heurta le noyau de nerfs, si sensible, au fond de lui qui le fit crier de plaisir, arquer le dos et hausser les hanches dans une tentative désespérée de provoquer à nouveau cette merveilleuse sensation.

Ce fils de pute connaissait ses points faibles.

« _Aaaah__…gnhnn _! » gémit Light, ses yeux se révulsant alors qu'il se cambrait, propulsant son amant aux yeux fous au fond de lui, son sang pulsant dans ses veines. Aiguillonné par les sons délectables s'échappant d'entre les lèvres meurtries du châtain, il réitéra ses mouvements, s'enfournant et se retirant à une cadence folle, sans laisser à Light le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Light se fichait d'être écrasé dans le sommier, n'avait cure d'être pilonné de cette manière sauvage, comme s'il allait être démembré. Il ratissa le dos du détective de ses ongles, se collant à son corps en sueur alors qu'il assaillait sans répit sa prostate. C'était à la fois si vil et écœurant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière, mordre ses lèvres, gémir et pousser des cris plaintifs à chacun des contacts de Ryûzaki. Il haussa les reins lorsque le brun s'engouffra une nouvelle fois, pressant violemment ce point situé au plus profond de lui qui brouillait sa vision et paralysait son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Ne parvenait plus qu'à geindre, gémir et haleter. C'était particulièrement rageant pour lui d'admettre que L était parvenu à le réduire lui, Kira, à un dos cambré, une chair pantelante, braillarde, ne sachant que remuer les hanches et agripper des cheveux. Et il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

Ryûzaki sourit d'un air narquois en sentant des doigts venir s'entortiller dans ses mèches et des jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille moite de sueur. Cela était inévitable, vraiment. Et rien n'aurait pu endiguer cette certitude ; le fait que Kira et lui étaient voués à finir tôt ou tard dans un enchevêtrement de membres entre les draps, comme des nouilles au fond d'une casserole. Une union barbare. Primaire. Instinctive, inévitable.

Et si… oh oui. _Si_ dangereuse.

Les yeux de L, étincelants d'une lueur sauvage, se délectèrent à la vision de Light s'accrochant à lui, enroulé autour de lui, suant, sa peau nue se frottant contre la sienne toute aussi humide de sueur. Corps mouvants, se fondant, se joignant sans trêve. Il émit un grondement en s'enfonçant avec une force redoublée.

_« Ryû… ! »_ cria Light, sa voix prenant une inflexion aigüe. Sa verge palpitait contre le ventre de L, saisie de petits mouvements convulsifs, si près de la délivrance qu'il réclamait douloureusement.

Le chevelu hirsute étouffa une plainte, ralentissant à dessein sa pénétration. _Enfoiré de Kira. Ta saloperie de trou est si étroit. C'est… c'est si… irrésistible. _

Light rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant de la manière la plus délectable qui soit. Ryûzaki ne cessait de se pencher et presser sa bouche sur le cou déjà contusionné de suçons du châtain, baisant et léchant la bande de peau. Des mains empoignèrent ses cheveux, pour remonter sa figure et sceller leurs lèvres fébriles. La langue de Light en força le barrage et le détective lui céda sa bouche, avec le désir de le laisser dominer au moins dans cet espace, à ce point de leur interaction. La langue de Light y plongea, la fourrant au rythme des poussées de L. Mêlant leurs haleines enfiévrées. S'aspirant, se fouillant mutuellement. La simulation sexuelle accrut son excitation et il gémit dans la bouche du plus jeune. Light mordant en retour la lèvre inférieure du détective, tirant méchamment sur sa tignasse.

Ryûzaki interrompit leur baiser, à court de souffle. Le besoin de toucher, de sentir, de goûter se faisait si urgent, si avide. Il voulait _davantage_, oh oui, bien davantage encore. Il agrippa les jambes du châtain, les soulevant en chandelle tandis qu'il se relevait lui-même, à genoux sur le lit. Light s'abandonnant, calant ses cuisses sur les épaules du détective. _Oh. Délicieux._ _Un angle de pénétration optimal._

_« Mmmhh… Aaahh…mmmhh… »_

Le gémissement, les plaintes continues de Light étaient les seuls sons rompant le silence de la pièce. En plus des grincements cadencés du sommier tandis que L plongeait à la verticale, en s'engouffrant de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de son ventre.

« _Putain_… Ryû… Ryûzaki… plus… plus vite ! » souffla-t-il en s'arc-boutant alors que L frappait à nouveau sa prostrate. _Je sais que je ne devrais pas aimer ça… aimer… une soumission aussi abjecte… Aaah… sa… salaud ! … mais je ne peux pas… m'en empêcher. Putain !_

Le plaisir était trop envahissant, trop intense pour l'ignorer, la tentation trop exquise pour y résister. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Juste un corps en quête de satisfaction physique. _Alors fais-moi jouir, enfoiré ! Rassasie-moi !_

Ryûzaki accéda à la demande muette du jeune homme qui se tordait sous lui, les yeux traversés d'éclairs rougeâtres, ses mains se refermant autour de ses cuisses qu'il exhaussa davantage pour donner plus de force à ses coups, alors qu'il basculait les hanches d'avant en arrière, tout son corps ébranlé, allant et venant dans le ventre de Light, encore et encore, à une allure dont il n'aurait jamais cru capable le corps humain. Il martela à maintes reprises son centre érogène, le cognant plus fort à chaque fois, poussée après poussée, se délectant des miaulements qui fusaient d'entre les lèvres rougies de Light, savourant la manière dont ses doigts se plantaient dans ses flancs, dont ses yeux se révulsaient, dont son corps tout entier se convulsait…

« Oh Seigneur… _Li… Light_… » gronda-t-il. Ce sale petit branleur était si magnifique, si chaud, son trou si foutrement _étroit_.

« Putain… » émit Light dans un râle. Si proche… _si proche_… « L ! » hurla-t-il.

Sous l'impact d'une ultime poussée, la jouissance du châtain explosa, sa semence éclaboussant en jets violents sa poitrine et celle du détective. Ses parois internes se resserrèrent, atteignant une étroitesse insupportable et Ryûzaki gémit le nom de Light en éjaculant à son tour. Il s'effondra sur lui, empourpré jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, à court de souffle, sa raison désertée, la tête vidée de toute pensée après l'apogée de l'orgasme qui venait de le frapper.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que l'un et l'autre ne soit en mesure de bouger. Leurs halètements se faisaient écho et une bienheureuse lassitude les enveloppait. Le brun fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il se dégagea lentement, saisissant le menton de Light et unissant leurs lèvres. Leurs bouches se fondaient et se mouvaient en un baiser d'une telle symbiose que le chevelu eut un tremblement. Il le prolongea le plus longtemps qu'il put car il savait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'une telle communion était envisageable. Les prochaines…

_Non_. Il raffermit sa résolution. Se concentra sur son objectif et l'instant présent. _Suis-je malade à ce point ? Oui. Oui, je peux l'être._

Il contempla le visage alangui de Light. Son compagnon avait fermé les paupières. Il souffla doucement sur elles. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux. Ces saletés de fentes écarlates flétrissant l'or pur de son regard d'ambre. De son corps en sueur s'exhalait un parfum entêtant. Un parfum de pâte d'amandes abricotée. Sa bouche se pencha pour lui mordiller la gorge et l'aider à rester conscient. Il ne disposait plus que de quelques minutes pour cela.

« Mmmh… non… Ryû… ». La voix de Light s'éleva faiblement.

« Je suis fatigué… laisse-moi »

Les doigts de Ryûzaki reprenaient sournoisement le chemin de son intimité. Il se tortilla maladroitement pour lui échapper. _Ce type est un animal, ma parole !_

Mais son corps visiblement ne s'en lassait pas. Très vite, des vibrations d'excitation coururent le long de ses parois intimes. Et la verge brûlante du brun l'élargit à nouveau, l'emplissant d'un plaisir douloureux. _Après tout, si ça t'amuse..._

C'est alors que ses mots s'égrenèrent.

« Je sais que tu es Kira et je m'en fous. J'arrête l'affaire »

Un coup de rein lascif. _Oh_. Dans ce point si sensible au fond de lui.

« Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparés »

_Trop tard. Aaaah… Enfoiré. Achève-moi._

Mordillement de son oreille. Sa nuque.

_Ooooh…mmmmhhh… en… encore !_

« Je laisse tomber l'affaire. La vérification de la règle des treize jours. Misa. Second Kira ou pas, je m'en fous. Je ne l'arrêterai pas »

_Et alors ? Mmmmmh… pl…plus…f-f-fort…mmmmhh…_

« Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te quitter »

Sursaut.

Et là, dans l'ombre, le démon fossoyeur qui se fige.

Estomaqué, Light ouvrit la bouche. Agressée aussitôt par celle, charnue, de L. Ses joues flagellées par les longs cils anthracite, abaissés sur le regard d'encre de son visage qui se presse contre le sien.

Et Kira se sent frémir. D'un effroi trouble.

Alors… L va continuer à vivre ? Les coups de reins redoublent de violence tandis que son esprit se retranche dans l'incertitude.

Il ne cessera jamais d'être dans ses pattes…non… Il abandonne l'affaire. Kira ne risque plus rien ?

Non.

C'est un piège. Un piège grossier. Le faucheur ne s'y laissera pas prendre… Cela ne se peut… C'est une ruse… une ruse pitoyable pour différer la chute du couperet…

Il veut se redresser. Mais Ryûzaki pèse de tout son poids sur son ventre, l'épinglant sur le sommier comme un prédateur vorace plaquerait sa proie. L'image lui fait hérisser l'échine d'angoisse. Et qu'il cesse de le mordre, bon sang ! Il va finir par l'égorger !

« MMmmh… Raito-kun… »

Il le poignarde de sa verge, à présent.

« A… arrêtes »

« Oui… j'aime quand tu me supplies… avec ta bouche si douce… »

Puis il s'interrompt, toujours enfoui en lui, pesant sur lui. Interloqué, Light le voit faire un signe au shinigami.

« Tu m'as entendu faucheur ? Je te rends ton carnet. Je suis fatigué par toute cette affaire. Et mes suspects ne sont pas ceux que je croyais. Que je _voulais _croire » précise-t-il avec insistance, ses puits d'ombre se rivant à ceux incandescents du dieu de la Mort.

Rem le comprend à demi-mot. Il ne veut pas sacrifier sa vie. Il ne tentera rien contre Misa. Il sait que sa survie dépend de la sauvegarde de la jeune fille.

« Je ne me soucie plus de ce qui peut se produire, tu peux me croire sur parole »

Rem esquissa un semblant de sourire en fixant la tête ébouriffée de l'homme nu aux grands yeux noirs. Elle se serait volontiers sacrifiée pour Misa. Pas pour un Light Yagami, qui semblait être tombé dans les griffes d'un autre prédateur… Inclinant imperceptiblement la tête en signe de compréhension à cette phrase sibylline, elle s'évanouit de la pièce, se hâtant de retrouver le salon paisible où somnolait la petite équipe d'investigation.

Light se redressa sur ses avant-bras avant d'être stoppé net dans son élan, son étroit fourreau de chair toujours empli par la verge du brun ; l'attention de celui-ci restait obstinément fixée sur le mur où s'était fondu le faucheur et que les premiers rayons solaires, amplifiés par la vitre murale, éclaboussaient de lumière. Une seule phrase brève s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres blanches et crispées.

« Tu _es_ Kira »

Non pas une question. Une affirmation. Et si franche que Light fut étreint d'un sourd malaise. Il n'avait donc jamais relâché ses soupçons ? Même au pinacle de leur passion ? Sous ses doigts, il sentit les muscles fins rouler sous la peau luisante de sueur qui le surplombait. Une fragrance qui n'appartenait qu'à lui vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il s'en emplit les poumons.

Les deux amants se faisaient face. Nus, allongés, toujours joints. Le visage de panda conservait un air froid, à l'exception de lueurs furtives qui dardaient leurs échardes dans ses prunelles d'ambre pâlies. Light… Sa chevelure d'une teinte roussie paraissait avoir pris ces six derniers jours des reflets sanglants. Et les étincelles cramoisies de ses yeux auparavant si purs… jusqu'à la langueur vipérine de sa voix lorsqu'ils unissaient leurs corps. Et non le gémissement fiévreux qu'il buvait sur ses lèvres, comme s'il exhalait le souffle de son âme.

_Tenté. Manipulé. Possédé. Incube maléfique viciant son corps. Bafouant leur amour._

Furieux, angoissé, haineux, Light tenta de s'extraire de l'étreinte possessive du détective. Il se débattit, enfonçant les ongles de ses pieds, ses jambes que Ryûzaki l'avait forcé à plier et entourer de ses reins pour une pénétration plus profonde, dans ses flancs.

« Tu m'étouffes » siffla-t-il « Hâte-toi de jouir »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le brun d'un ton innocent « J'ai tout mon temps à présent »

Et il l'empala en alternant le rythme au fond de son ventre, pour retarder le moment de sa jouissance. Un cri de rage impuissante échappant à Light.

« Il n'y a plus que toi et moi… _Kira_-kun »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve ! »

« Pas la peine. Au besoin, j'en forgerai »

« Co… comment ?! »

Le châtain réprima ses tressaillements de frayeur.

« Mes certitudes me suffisent. Et tant que je ne touche pas à Misa, je ne risque rien »

« Enfoiré… »

« En renonçant à ton propre Death Note, la règle XXII implique que tu perdes tous tes souvenirs en rapport mais ne te dédouane pas de la responsabilité d'avoir accepté de t'en servir »

Light tressaillit.

« Quelle que soit son attraction et le degré de réceptivité de l'individu, il nécessite la décision de son usager pour déployer son influence maléfique. La perpétuité, c'est ce qui t'attend… »

Les mains sensuelles de Ryûzaki descendaient en lents mouvements, égratignant l'échine de son dos.

« Avec moi… » ses mains, à ces mots, empoignèrent ses fesses sans ménagement. Light, le cœur battant à tout rompre, émit une plainte de plaisir apeurée.

«… dans la jolie pièce que j'ai réservé à ton intention. Pour nous seuls. Et que personne d'autre ne connaît à part moi »

Nouveau coup de reins.

« Non… je t'en prie ! Ryû… Ryûzaki… n… non… »

Les gémissements de Light se muèrent en cris d'effroi alors que les caresses de Ryûzaki dérivaient vers des sévices d'une perversion raffinée. Son visage tordu par un sourire grimaçant, faciès viril de Méduse, prêt à le contusionner de luxure, achevant de paniquer le jeune Yagami.

« Je sais que tu es là, Kira. Tu as intérêt à renoncer, si tu ne veux pas _souffrir_ »

« Non ! » s'exclama le châtain avec une rage angoissée alors qu'il le pressait derechef contre le sommier. Luttant contre ses yeux aux profondeurs veloutées et hypnotiques dans lesquelles il tentait de l'attirer.

« Encore dans le déni ? Ne résiste pas _Kira_-kun… » une ecchymose bleutant son flanc droit, après avoir coloré le gauche.

« Ne résiste pas… parce que je t'aime… » étouffant ses cris et ses pleurs sous des baisers d'épine et de plume. Ses cheveux d'ébène malmenés par ce gamin qui le regardait avec épouvante et qui se débattait comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire plaisir. Saleté de carnet de la mort. Brûler le carnet. Non. Baiser Light. En ignorant ses supplications de damné. Foutu Kira. Qui doit rager, enferré entre les os de sa cage thoracique. Hurlant de fureur, se cognant à la toile de ses poumons. Forcé de s'incliner, contraint d'endurer le joug de la Justice. Parasite bientôt mis en pièces, ravagé, arraché au corps de celui que j'aime_._

Sa résistance s'affaiblissait. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient, la drogue qu'il avait diluée dans son verre une demi-heure auparavant, propageait ses effets. Bientôt, c'est un corps inerte qu'il tint entre ses bras. Il le reposa doucement sur le lit, écartant les mèches couleur châtaigne qui submergeaient son front et demeura pensif quelques instants. L'appel de Watari sur son cellulaire le tira de sa réflexion. Tout était prêt. Il embrassa Light, le recouvrit du drap en lambeaux et quitta la chambre.

--

_Tour. 5 Novembre 2006. Huit heures du matin. Hall du quartier général._

Ryûzaki les avait réunis dans l'un des confortables salons du rez-de-chaussée reconverti en salle de réunion. Aux enquêteurs qui s'étonnaient de l'absence de Light, le brun les invita à prendre place autour de lui et à l'écouter en silence. Son visage semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire remarqua Aizawa, dernier à avoir franchi les portes de sécurité. Un en-cas des plus alléchants servi sur la table basse leur tendait les bras, mais il patienta jusqu'à ce que le détective leur révèle les motifs d'une réunion aussi hâtive. Lorsqu'il releva sa tête dont la chevelure brouillonne jusqu'à présent dissimulait les yeux, Aizawa fut frappé par leur coloration. Une noirceur démesurément dilatée. Avec sa figure pâle et ses lèvres blêmes, il semblait davantage sur le point de se livrer au bain de sang qu'ils évoquaient la veille. Il déglutit péniblement.

L'attention du jeune homme se fixa brièvement sur lui comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, puis il s'empara de la télécommande et alluma l'un des écrans tapissant le mur adjacent. Les enquêteurs demeurèrent quelques instants perplexes en découvrant les images.

« Mais… c'est Misa » s'étonna le chef de police. La jeune mannequine était allongée sur son lit, visiblement très occupée à écrire sur une feuille de papier tout en regardant la télévision.

« Les images de cette vidéo datent d'il y a trois jours. Prises dans l'appartement de Misa par les caméras qui y étaient maintenues »

Exclamation stupéfaite du petit groupe.

« Ryûzaki ! s'insurgea Souichiro, Misa n'est plus suspectée ! C'est contraire à la vie privée de… »

« Elle écrit sur des pages de Death Note. Un autre carnet dont elle n'a pris que quelques pages »

A l'écran, la jeune fille semblait à présent parler dans le vide. A un shinigami, comprirent les hommes assis autour de lui, sous l'effet de cette soudaine prise de conscience.

Et avant qu''ils pussent le contredire davantage, il leur tendit des feuillets.

« Les pages qu'elle a gribouillé. Vous y relèverez les noms des criminels morts récemment de crise cardiaque »

Estomaqués, la brigade d'enquêteurs consulta machinalement les preuves. L leur laissa le temps de digérer l'information. La vidéocassette livrait déjà en soi une preuve accablante.

« Amane Misa est donc bel et bien redevenue le second Kira… » conclut Matsuda d'une voix sans timbre.

« Elle a été mise hors d'état de nuire. Il n'est par ailleurs plus nécessaire de tester la règle des treize jours. Celle-ci rendue caduque par la reprise de ses activités en tant que Kira » poursuivit Ryûzaki d'un ton monocorde.

La règle des treize jours… stipulant que l'usager du Death Note ne pouvait interrompre son utilisation au-delà de ce laps de temps sous peine de mourir lui-même. Amane Misa qui avait été confinée pendant près de deux mois, sans avoir accès au carnet, la règle… n'avait donc été qu'un leurre ? La compréhension cheminait progressivement dans leurs esprits ; puis soudain elle ruissela, les éclaboussant comme une digue qui se rompt.

« Light… » Souichiro Yagami semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Ryûzaki enfonça le clou en sortant d'une de ses poches un petit sachet dont il retira une montre que tous reconnurent, son père le premier, pour être celle que le jeune étudiant avait l'habitude de porter au poignet. Sous les yeux médusés des policiers, Ryûzaki fit jouer le mécanisme secret, révélant une fine aiguille et un morceau de papier sur lequel figurait, tracé en lettres de sang, le nom de celui qu'ils s'étaient acharnés à traquer peu de jours auparavant. Le cadre de la compagnie Yotsuba. _Kyûsuke Higuchi._

« Cette règle a été forgée de toutes pièces » intervint abruptement la Camarde, provoquant un sursaut général. La confession additionnelle balayant tout reliquat d'incertitude quant à la culpabilité du jeune Yagami.

L eut un soupir intérieur. Son signal indiquant au dieu de la Mort son entrée en matière avait pourtant été discret. A présent, les membres de la petite équipe affichaient des têtes de déterrés que l'on aurait exposés à la fraîche lumière du jour. Quant au père de Light, rendu à l'évidence, il semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

« Mon fils… mon fils… » bégayait-il depuis quelques instants, le « ploc » réitéré de sucres tombant dans une tasse de café rythmant sa litanie.

Le regard de Rem s'attacha sur le jeune homme aux cheveux en épis, le seul apparemment qui conservât son impassibilité au milieu de ses compagnons affligés. Il avait cessé de sucrer sa tasse et le plus âgé d'entre eux avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce. Le détective but quelques gorgées, les yeux baissés. La règle contrefaite était la résultante du plan de Light Yagami. _Kira._

« Mon fils… ». De grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Souichiro.

Le claquement sec de la tasse sur sa soucoupe les tira de leur prostration. Leur attention se reporta sur le détective. Ses yeux noirs flambaient. Ce fut d'une voix calme pourtant qu'il reprit la parole.

« Bien. Reprenez votre sang-froid. Surtout vous, monsieur Yagami. Et gardez ce que je vais vous révéler en mémoire »

Le temps de quelques « ploc » renouvelés et le tourniquet argentin d'une cuillère, la petite équipe d'hommes reprit tant bien que mal ses esprits. A l'exception de Matsuda, l'air anéanti, tous, y compris le chef de police qui, les yeux rougis, la moustache frémissante, s'astreignait au maintien de sa contenance, se penchèrent vers le jeune homme à la chevelure sombre.

Il se mordilla le pouce.

« Contamination »

Le mot voleta telle une plume, écarquillant les fentes irisées du shinigami. Que connaissait donc le jeune mortel du carnet qu'elle ignorait ? Elle se rapprocha sans y songer, son ossature opalescente s'illuminant de reflets argentés à son passage sous les rayons filtrant des stores du salon.

« Le Death Note agit tel un virus quand il entre en contact avec un réceptacle humain. Mais pour s'activer, il nécessite l'intervention d'un deuxième paramètre : le degré de réceptivité de l'individu. Soit un être corrompu par nature et, dans ce cas, le carnet ne fait qu'amplifier ce qui est préexistant ; soit un idéaliste extrémiste, à fleur de peau qu'il va pervertir en s'appuyant sur la pureté d'âme ou la souffrance intime »

Frottement ténu de ses doigts de pieds entre eux. Son pouce agaça sa lèvre inférieure, tirant sur le bord.

« Votre fils appartient à la deuxième catégorie »

Un long soupir douloureux exhalé par la poitrine de Souichiro, fit écho à cette assertion.

« Le Death Note déploie son influence corruptrice à ces deux conditions. Ce qui explicite par extension que ni moi, ni vous, n'ayons fait les frais de sa propagation : dotés d'un sens moral sans excès, animés par une raison lucide et mentalement équilibrés, cette ordure n'avait que de faibles probabilités d'insinuer son poison dans nos esprits »

Ryûzaki plissa les yeux. La suite allait s'avérer plus amère à entendre mais, pour mener son projet à terme, elle était nécessaire.

« Light, en dépit de son intelligence et de sa rectitude est un jeune homme fragile, anxieux contrairement aux apparences et qui… manque de confiance en lui. Sa volonté de performance, son esprit toujours en éveil, jamais rassasié et l'inévitable frustration qui en découle, son ennui, son dégoût latent, un mal-être refoulé enfin en ont fait la proie idéale pour ce carnet funeste. C'est ce que m'a révélé l'analyse de son profil psychologique. C'est pour cette raison que le Death Note a été en mesure d'étendre son influence annihilant sa volonté, avilissant sa personnalité et ruinant sa psyché »

De nouveau, il saisit délicatement sa cuillère entre le pouce et l'index et en remua sa tasse.

« L'expression manifeste de la manipulation dont fait l'objet l'utilisateur, témoigne que nous sommes bel et bien en présence de l'investissement d'une instance maléfique externe et non simplement d'une personne corrompue. Le changement de caractère est si radical que l'on ne peut manquer d'y déceler non pas l'expression d'une double personnalité, mais littéralement l'essence même de Thanatos, uniquement mû par la volonté d'infliger la mort »

_Le carnet exerce une attraction corruptrice sur la personne qui l'a entre les mains._

« Mais alors… Light, mon fils… il… »

« …est dédouané d'une large part de responsabilité » compléta le chevelu, la mine lugubre.

Sa cuillère tinta contre le rebord de la soucoupe. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Faire passer Light pour non responsable était le compromis qu'il avait déterminé afin d'atténuer les souffrances morales de son père et lui éviter de commettre l'irréparable. En s'ôtant la vie par exemple, ainsi qu'il l'avait affirmé crûment au moment de l'incarcération de son rejeton. Souichiro Yagami se révélait également jusqu'au-boutiste. Mais là où sa droiture se jalonnait de raison et d'une lucidité raffermies par l'expérience du métier, celle de Light se déployait sans modération, en se fourvoyant.

Ryûzaki considéra son cénacle, peu à peu pénétré du sens de ses paroles. Le croquemitaine lui-même se tenait dans une immobilité méditative. Pourrait-il jamais se douter que c'était précisément son comportement buté, sa propension à « faire l'ignorant » à chacune de ses interrogations qui, très rapidement, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille ? Il en avait déduit que cela cachait quelque chose… le faucheur se comportait comme s'il protégeait quelqu'un. Light ? Non.

D'après le profil dégagé et ses propres recherches sur les Dieux de la Mort, un peu étonné d'ailleurs de la somme de documents existants sur ce sujet... Watari, sur ses instances, ne lui avait-il pas procuré quantités de bouquins traitant de ce thème, l'Enfer, Hadès et consorts, lesquels recelaient autant de théories fumeuses que congruentes ? Bref. Selon son hypothèse liminaire, la transmission du « pouvoir de kira », il était plus que probable que le carnet usité par le cadre de Yotsuba ait antérieurement appartenu à l'un des deux précédents Kira, et partant, d'autant plus logique de conclure que la divinité mortuaire dénommée Rem ne se donnerait la peine de « donner le change » que pour une personne à l'égard de laquelle elle éprouverait de l'affection. Or, il fallait bien le reconnaître, à sa décharge, l'égoïsme de Light en tant que Kira n'accréditait guère qu'il puisse inspirer ce type de sentiments, contrairement à la candeur enjouée de Misa.

A ce point de son cheminement réflexif, Misa, suspectée d'être le second Kira était toute désignée. La complicité du faucheur dans cette affaire crevant les yeux… grâce auxquels d'ailleurs il était en mesure de connaître son nom et le révéler. En prenant brutalement conscience de la menace de mort imminente pesant sur sa tête, le détective avait eu un accès de fureur. Lui qui s'était persuadé de ne pas se faire prendre au dépourvu lorsque cette situation se présenterait, cette passation maléfique violant l'âme de celui qu'il chérissait. Il n'avait pas longtemps tergiversé, son temps était compté. Il ignorait quel accueil recevrait son initiative et s'en fichait. Trouvant un prétexte pour éloigner Light qui s'évertuait à le suivre comme son ombre-il en avait alors saisi toute l'horreur du motif sous-jacente-il s'était ménagé un aparté avec Rem.

Rétrospectivement, nouer un contrat moral avec elle, lui jurant de ne pas toucher à un seul cheveu de la jeune mannequine en échange de la vie sauve, s'était avéré plus facile et rapide qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. La seule clause qu'il avait requise, après tout, n'impliquait que le renoncement de son carnet par cette dernière. Il avait su, mais était-ce si surprenant ?, trouver les mots justes, persuasifs afin de convaincre Rem, l'inciter à se ranger à son opinion et à ses côtés. Light, manipulé par Kira, poursuivait un objectif personnel. Le second Kira, tel qu'il l'avait défini dès le début de l'affaire et dont Light lui-même avait convenu quand il l'avait exposé, ne représentait au pire pour lui qu'un rival à écarter définitivement de son chemin, au mieux un allié temporaire au fanatisme duquel user à satiété et se défaire dès qu'il n'en aurait plus l'utilité.

Le faucheur l'avait écouté attentivement. Ses réflexions recoupaient son propre constat. Elle souhaitait désespérément le bonheur de la jeune fille. En lui faisant valoir que Light ne la rendrait jamais heureuse et finirait assurément par la mener à sa perte, Rem était demeuré stoïque. Agitée d'un tourment intérieur, elle avait finalement convenu d'épargner le jeune homme qui la dévorait de ses grands yeux noirs. Prévenant celui-ci qu'au premier écart, elle l'arracherait au monde des vivants, lui et l'homme qui l'assistait dans l'ombre.

A l'évocation implicite de Watari, le visage du brun avait changé si violemment d'expression que le faucheur s'était reculé d'instinct. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'inimitié personnelle de Rem à l'encontre de Light ainsi que la confiance limitée qu'elle lui accordait achevèrent de jouer en faveur du détective. La stratégie de Ryûzaki allait aborder d'ici peu la phase suivante de son déroulement.

« Lorsque j'en ai pris la responsabilité, j'ignorais qu'en réalité Light s'en était attribué le droit de possession par le biais du meurtre d'Higuchi. Le faucheur ici présent et son carnet-il désigna le caisson transparent que Watari venait d'introduire et poser sur la desserte-lui appartiennent. A l'heure actuelle, il est sous le joug de son influence meurtrière ». La bouche de Ryûzaki se tordant à ces derniers mots. Il se sentait responsable de la reprise de possession de Light. Estomaqué par la vision du shinigami, il l'avait laissé toucher le death note, ignorant que ce vecteur empoisonnerait son âme.

_Je savais que cela se reproduirait. Je le savais ! Et je n'ai pas su te protéger !_

Ses équipiers encaissaient encore à grand peine le choc des révélations. Matsuda en particulier, l'inquiéta par son accablement manifeste. Peut-être y était-il d'autant plus sensible que lui-même, d'ailleurs… Il se fit violence pour se ressaisir. A l'adresse du policier brun, prostré, et quoique le tact ne fût pas son fort, il eut une parole compatissante.

« Il ne faut pas vous sentir trahi. Ce n'est pas lui. Il n'a pas conscience de ses actes »

Le chef de la police buvait ses paroles, parcouru de tremblements, partagé entre la joie et le désespoir. Quant au plus jeune de ses hommes, son visage se raviva. L'admiration auréolée de respect que Matsuda avait toujours nourri à l'égard de Ryûzaki, frôlait la dévotion pour le jeune étudiant châtain. Subjugué par son talent et son esprit incomparable, l'accepter en tant que le meurtrier ignoble qu'ils poursuivaient lui infligeait une violence intime dont il peinait à se remettre.

« Comment faire pour le délivrer ? » intervint Mogi, jusqu'alors guère prodigue en paroles. Les yeux de braise cendrée s'élargirent, le dos voûté se redressant légèrement sur le bord du fauteuil. _Phase n°2. Entrée en matière._

« Messieurs, je vous rappelle les faits. Misa, reconnue en tant que second Kira, n'est actuellement plus sous la coupe de son propre carnet. Je m'en suis personnellement assurée. Son cas est réglé. Et Light a été mis ce matin hors d'état de nuire. Placé en isolation, à mon instigation, pour sa propre sécurité. Nous pouvons considérer dès lors l'affaire résolue, preuve ayant été faite de l'identité de Kira, l'obtention de la cessation définitive des meurtres et la connaissance des moyens lui permettant de mettre son « pouvoir » de tuer à l'œuvre. L'intercession du carnet n'est plus à démontrer. En raison du caractère de cette affaire et des probables répercussions négatives que celle-ci ne manquerait pas d'entraîner sur le public, je suggère de taire l'arrestation de Kira. Les médias et l'opinion générale, quoique son action ait été spectaculaire, privés de nouveaux faits, se désintéresseront d'eux-mêmes. Il sombrera dans l'oubli. Je vous fais suffisamment confiance pour garder le secret »

« Mais… euh… Ryûzaki… » s'enquit Aizawa d'un ton crispé « … vous ne répondez pas à la question… »

« Mon… fils… en isolation… ? » s'éleva la voix blanche du directeur de police. _Négociation subtile du virage._

« Gardez bien à l'esprit l'attraction endémique qu'exerce le carnet sur les individus » l'exhorta le visage de panda.

« Il faut que Light renonce à son Death Note » son doigt se pointa sur le caisson vitrifié. « Et il faut que son renoncement soit sincère »

Souichiro Yagami n'avait jamais autant souffert qu'en cet instant. Il sentait que le détective était sur le point d'en venir à un point crucial.

« Il existe une possibilité de sauver Light de cette emprise. La probabilité est faible, mais… »

« Combien ? » le coupa le policier, très pâle._ Un virage subtil et délicat._

« De l'ordre de trois pour cent... et j'ajouterai que mes méthodes ne sont pas très orthodoxes »

Il n'était pas difficile de le saisir à demi-mot. L'échantillon de sa méthodologie d'une éloquence… discutable qu'il leur avait servi par le passé, leur soufflait déjà une vague idée de ce à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre.

« Ryûzaki… même si cette probabilité est infime, je t'adjure de tout mettre en œuvre pour… pour que mon fils reprenne ses esprits ! Concevoir qu'il puisse être ce démon… qu'il soit… que mon… fils… soit… ». Des sanglots vinrent ponctuer sa supplique. Le brun planta férocement ses dents dans la chair de son pouce.

« C'était mon intention. Et puisque vous me donnez vous-même votre accord, sachez que je n'épargnerai ni mon temps ni mes efforts pour le libérer de cette emprise. C'est le Mal à l'état pur contre lequel nous nous battons. Un Mal qui transite à l'intérieur des corps mortels et les infecte de sa gangrène. Je n'estimerai pour ma part l'investigation close qu'à l'instant où j'en aurai dispersé les lambeaux hors de son âme. Je l'en déracinerai dussé-je y laisser ma vie »

_« Ryûzaki, arrête de faire tourner ton siège ! Tu vas encore entortiller la chaîne, me faire tomber et… et… » _

_« Et te prendre sauvagement à même le sol ? » _

_« Bon sang, Ryû ! » _

_« J'aime quand tu rougis Raito-kun… tu ressembles à une fraise… » _

_« Ryû, s'il te plaît, cesse tes gamineries et aide-moi à analyser ces fichiers ! » _

_« Raito-kun est pressé de clore l'affaire ? » _

_« Oui ! Sans compter que nous pourrons reprendre nos parties de tennis… » _

_« Ça me va » _

_« Tant m… Aaah !... Ôte-ta main de… » _

_« Ne sois pas timide, Raito-kun » _

_« Arrête ! Ryû… » _

_« Non. Laisse-toi aller… les autres sont partis. Il n'y a plus que nous deux… nous deux… »_

A la soudaine chaleur de la voix de Ryûzaki lui assurant qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver Light, Matsuda lui lança un regard furtif. Son esprit n'était peut-être pas aussi alerte que celui de ses co-équipiers (et encore dévalorisait-il bien souvent ses réelles compétences) et peut-être aussi en raison de l'attention particulière motivée par l'admiration qu'il leur portait, toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas été dupe de sentiments plus profonds que se vouaient les deux jeunes hommes. Son regard passa au chef de la police qui s'était raidi, comme si un voile se déchirait, éclairant d'un jour nouveau le comportement de Ryûzaki. Prenant conscience d'une implication d'ordre personnel, pour ne pas dire un parti-pris sentimental du chevelu aux yeux charbonneux auprès… de son fils. Et de songer soudain à toutes ces nuits où Light et lui étaient demeurés seuls, enchaînés.

Le détective l'avait assuré de ne pas dévoyer son fils. Il lui avait promis de ne pas l'encourager dans cette voie ni se servir de l'admiration qu'il lui vouait pour susciter un rapprochement plus intime. Il se remémorait à présent ces moments où les deux jeunes hommes demeuraient silencieux, le regard noyé dans celui de l'autre. Ses poings se crispèrent. Se regarder ainsi… ce n'était pas naturel… ce n'était pas sain. Et assis côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant, leurs cheveux qui se mêlaient… les gestes qu'ils réprimaient et ceux qui leur échappaient. Ces attentions et ces regards… en dépit de leur habileté à feindre, des précautions qu'ils prenaient, il n'était pas dupe. Leur connivence écornait les bordures du lien amical. C'était l'attitude de gens qui s'aiment, des couples qui marchent dans la rue, celle qu'il avait avec sa femme, au moment de passer dans leur chambre à coucher. _Sa femme_. Le regard de Ryûzaki sur Light…

Ses pensées se dégradaient. Il se contint. Qu'il ait deviné juste ou non, si sa morale s'en offusquait, sauver son fils l'emportait sur toute autre considération. Aussi écœurante soit-elle. Il écarta ces visions, ravala son amertume et serra les dents. Excepté lui d'ailleurs, aucun de ses hommes ne paraissait avoir été sensible aux sentiments sous-jacents au serment exprimé par L.

Rem, quant à elle, se remettait tant bien que mal des propos du chevelu blafard. Assaillie par les affres du remords, elle en venait à se maudire pour avoir fait « cadeau » du cahier de Jeras à Misa. Elle n'avait désiré que son bonheur. Elle avait bien failli la mener à sa perte. Pour un peu, elle se serait jetée aux pieds de son contractant pour le bénir de son intercession.

Tournant discrètement la tête, elle fustigea l'ombre du regard. Imperceptible aux autres occupants du salon, une silhouette semblable à la sienne secouait son torse décharné d'une quinte de rire silencieux. Il était bien le seul d'ailleurs à trouver la situation drôle. Si, pour sa part, elle était tenue de suivre le gamin aux cheveux clairs et aux visées ténébreuses, détenteur légitime de son carnet, Ryûzaki, à l'issue de son entrevue avec Misa, s'était fait céder le droit de propriété du death note de cette dernière et, par voie de conséquence, le shinigami qui y était associé. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'ardent défenseur de la justice ne l'avait pas jeté aux orties, renvoyant sans préavis le croquemitaine à ses limbes infernales. Ryûk le suivait depuis, à la condition impérative de rester discret, hors de la vue de Light lequel, en raison de la restauration de ses souvenirs, aurait été en mesure de le voir.

Ces trois derniers jours il avait déambulé dans les couloirs tentaculaires de la Tour, parcouru chacun des étages, se délectant du confort luxueux émanant du lieu et s'empiffrant, avec une toute aussi notable absence de réserve, de pommes délectables dont le pourvoyait généreusement le majordome au service de L. Précautions qui n'étaient plus vraiment de mise en la présence du phalanstère réduit de policiers, dans l'incapacité complète de le voir ou ne serait-ce même que le deviner. Il ne dérogeait cependant pas aux directives du brun et persistait dans sa discrétion. L'effroi que le jeune homme inspirait… comme s'il s'apprêtait à vous pulvériser les os. Rem aussi s'était senti laminée par cette froide sensation. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un mortel.

Un mortel dont la bouille de gamin livide aux yeux charbonneux s'était assombri. Les traits d'ordinaire impavides déformés par ce qui ressemblait à du chagrin mêlé de rage. Une sensation de malaise diffus s'empara des policiers en le voyant mordre son pouce jusqu'au sang. Mais Ryûzaki éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à ne pas se laisser déborder par ses sentiments. Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à libérer celui qu'il aimait. Sa raison vacillait chaque instant un peu plus à cette perspective.

Il prit une nouvelle fois sur lui-même. Se recomposa une expression neutre.

« Monsieur Yagami… je compte sur vous pour fournir une explication à votre femme et votre fille. Elles ne reverront pas votre fils avant longtemps. Mon intention n'est évidemment pas de le séparer de sa famille mais, à présent que la situation est clarifiée, l'extraction de l'essence maléfique du Death Note afin qu'il réintègre sa personnalité originelle va requérir un temps indéterminé. Par ailleurs, si j'y parviens, en dépit de son « inconscience », Light s'est rendu coupable du meurtre de douze agents du FBI... Des innocents auxquels s'ajoutent les centaines de criminels décimés avant son confinement cellulaire. Mais, après réflexion, en raison des circonstances atténuantes que nous connaissons, au lieu de purger sa peine en prison, j'ai opté pour le compromis suivant. J'entends garder Light à mes côtés pour m'aider à traquer les criminels et racheter ainsi ses crimes, au lieu de croupir passivement en milieu carcéral. Il n'existera plus pour le monde et deviendra « L » en binôme. Seuls ses proches et vous-mêmes saurez qu'il est toujours en vie et afin de ne pas couper tous liens, je veillerai à mettre en place un système de correspondance vous permettant d'avoir de ses nouvelles »

Les couleurs étaient revenues au visage du paternel de Light. L'idée de rédemption, habilement suggérée par L, faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Souichiro. C'était effectivement mieux que de voir son fils ravalé au rang de criminel sans foi ni loi. Après avoir enduré un tourment indicible à l'annonce, preuves à l'appui, de la culpabilité de son enfant, l'espoir lui revenait. S'ils étaient condamnés à ne plus se voir, ou avant longtemps du moins, le fait que son fils restât en vie constituait en soi un petit réconfort. Qui plus est, Light se dédiant à la Justice… l'idée avait de quoi rasséréner son cœur de père.

« C'est le compromis dont j'ai circonscrit les modalités. Je le soumets à votre approbation »

« J'accepte Ryûzaki » la respiration du Directeur de la police s'était apaisée et sa voix raffermie « Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour mon fils »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas, affairé à vider une énième tasse de café hyperglycémique. Les autres enquêteurs, encore mal revenus de leur surprise et des explications de L (lequel n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer, Dieu que leurs esprits étaient lents !) se rangèrent à sa décision.

« Bien. Sachez que sa détention débute dès à présent. Light sera convoyé sur l'heure dans un lieu tenu secret. Vos supérieurs seront avertis de l'arrestation et du décès de Kira, afin d'éviter toute complication aux suites dont nous avons convenu. Ce rapport officiel ne s'avère pas franchement mensonger et il n'aurait pas été souhaitable de porter à la connaissance du public l'existence du carnet ni de faire témoigner à la barre un Dieu de la Mort. Par ailleurs, les médias seront maintenus dans l'ignorance des faits réels et, étant donné que Kira vient de cesser ses activités, cette affaire s'achève d'elle-même. Je vous l'ai dit. Ce parasite ne peut s'ancrer qu'au moyen de l'accord de son usager qu'il prive par la suite de toute volonté propre. Or, j'ai l'espoir de sauver Light. Revenu à lui, il se rendra de lui-même aux conditions dont j'ai décidé. Et qui s'accordent au vœu professionnel qu'il avait lui-même formé. Enfin messieurs, avant de nous séparer, je souhaite vous exprimer toute ma gratitude pour votre collaboration à la résolution de cette affaire. J'ai apprécié chacun de vos efforts et ma confiance vous est à jamais acquise »

L'équipe d'investigation restait suspendue à ses lèvres. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

« Ne vous l'avais-je pas promis, messieurs ? Le Bien finit toujours par l'emporter sur le Mal »

Le jeune homme s'était levé de son fauteuil. Le dos légèrement voûté, il se dirigea vers la porte. Le tumulte de sa chevelure s'y encadra, son sweat blanc et froissé flottant sur son torse longiligne, le jeans délavé dont les bords recouvraient ses pieds. Ce fut la dernière vision qu'ils eurent de lui. L, le détective le plus renommé à l'échelle mondiale. Le seul à pouvoir contrôler toutes les polices du monde. Le dernier recours des forces de l'ordre et de l'Humanité. Celui qu'ils avaient côtoyé pendant près d'un an, aux côtés duquel ils s'étaient enthousiasmé, avaient connu le découragement, s'étaient rebellé, heurté aux méthodes, n'avaient pas compris, détesté et admiré, qui ne les avait pas ménagé, qui les avait effrayé et ébloui. L'élégance de sa manière de se mouvoir, provocante et barbare. Parfois teintée d'une fatigue où jouait la mélancolie. Son regard qu'il portait à l'horizon, comme sous l'effet d'un égarement, de distraction indolente et, toujours, une inquiétante fixité d'attention. Bohème errant sur les confins d'une société déclinante où s'exaltait la trivialité de sa vie. Une vie de ruse et de combat.

Un peu confus par cette sortie abrupte, les policiers se regardèrent. Watari, demeuré dans la pièce, s'était avancé afin de reprendre le caisson où était scellé le carnet et le poser sur un chariot roulant.

« Ryûzaki se chargera de le détruire le moment venu » précisa-t-il avec son affabilité coutumière.

L'instant suivant, le vieil homme sortait une bouteille d'un des buffets du salon et disposait des verres sur la table basse. Porter quelques toasts permettrait à tous ces hommes de se remettre de leurs émotions. La fin de la traque, l'enquête acharnée qu'ils avaient menée, l'exaltation et l'énergie qu'ils y avaient investies, était si subite qu'il était naturel d'éprouver une sensation de vacuité. Retourner à leur quotidien ordinaire représenterait un rude contraste… un petit verre les ragaillardirait. Tout bien considéré, lui aussi en aurait besoin, à la pensée de ce qui se tramait.

--

_5 Novembre. 10h30._

Une silhouette dégingandée à la démarche féline s'engagea entre les portes de la Tour. Il quittait définitivement le quartier général, une ombre ailée et griffue sur les talons. Plus aucune possibilité de faire marche arrière.

_Kira n'aime pas perdre_. Il lui ferait connaître ce sentiment de défaite jusqu'à la nausée. Il la renouvellerait autant que nécessaire, le ferait se sentir pitoyable, misérable, contraint de s'incliner et de se soumettre. Il le pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements jusqu'à lui faire demander grâce. Et il lui inspirerait la terreur. Acculée par le dégoût et l'angoisse, réduite à ces sensations insoutenables, l'emprise pernicieuse vacillerait. Il pourrait l'extraire de l'âme de Light. Le fait qu'il soit dans le déni, hélas, ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Et l'intransigeance de son caractère, son obstination à ne pas céder seraient loin de l'épauler non plus. Cette saloperie promettait d'être dure à déloger. Qu'importe !

Résolu, Ryûzaki pressa le pas vers la limousine qui stationnait devant l'entrée. Il lui faudrait une vingtaine de minutes avant d'atteindre son hôtel particulier, érigé dans la foulée de la construction de la Tour. Light n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et il avait prévu pour lui un petit-déjeuner spécial.

--

(à suivre…)

* * *

--

_Blabla de l'auteur_

Suspense ? Vous avez dit suspense ? Où ça ?

**Avant de dérouler ma tartine, je tiens à remercier mes reviewers pour l'intérêt qu'ils portent à cette histoire.** **Mauguine,** à qui je voue une tendresse indéfectible, **Frank Black6** dont les propos me réchauffent à chaque fois le cœur, **PoséidonDémon** pour sa déclaration pleine de feu (si tu ressembles à Ryûzaki, c'est d'accord :D) **DarkJedusor** pour ses réactions gratifiantes, ainsi que **Kyrjava** et **Keikoku89** pour leur intérêt renouvelé ! **FallenRaziel, **dont j'ai vivement apprécié l'opinion bien qu'elle soit diamétralement opposée à la mienne ! Et enfin, un très grand merci à **Cerise** pour son ressenti enthousiaste et son point de vue détaillé dont je me suis régalé ! Me voilà de nouveau rouge comme une pivoine !!

Cette fanfic prend une tournure sombre mais je souhaite rassurer ceux, parmi vous, qui s'en effaroucheraient. Ma nature romantique me rend allergique à toute fin larmoyante…

**Enfin, je m'adresse à tous les autres lecteurs qui semblent également apprécier « Onde sensuelle », si je m'en réfère au nombre de visiteurs recensés par le module « Reader traffic » instauré par le site.** Si. Si. Petits coquins ! Vous lisez ? Bah… qu'attendez-vous alors pour me laisser une petite bafouille !! **Que vous soyez inscrit ou anonyme cela me ferait tellement plaisir de connaître votre opinion !! ****English reviews are welcome too !! **

**--**

**Au tour de la tartine !**

**Je vous préviens, elle est longue ! Alors je vous conseille, si vous me le permettez, de me reviewer avant de vous y plonger, afin de garder l'histoire en tête. Les propos que j'y tiens sont en effet de nature à vous en distraire.**

**--**

Ce nouveau chapitre s'ouvre sur une citation du philosophe Sénèque (IV av J.C). Une pensée frappée au coin du bon sens, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ce qui me m'intéresse, vous l'aurez saisi, c'est entraîner le lecteur là où il s'y attend le moins, introduire un brin de fantaisie tout en restant crédible. **Un résultat romancé qui procède d'une étude approfondie de caractères. De même que le fait d'adjoindre des réflexions personnelles (mes « blabla de l'auteur ») en fin de fic font partie de mon style. Certains, en se gaussant, me diront qu'on rédige une fanfic avant tout pour s'amuser. Mais je m'amuse ! Simplement, c'est ma démarche. Emouvoir, divertir, en instillant des hypothèses dûment argumentées. Mon intention n'est pas tant de convaincre les lecteurs et les induire à adhérer à ma perception que de les faire réfléchir, en soulevant des aspects qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas décelé auparavant à la lecture du manga, ou au visionnage de l'anime, pour apporter un autre éclairage sur Death Note, la personne qu'est Ryûzaki et, par extension, celle de Light.

**Mon souci de crédibilité : les « données exploitables ». **A partir des éléments recueillis, à partir des éléments caractériels, comportementaux des personnages, on peut en déduire que ceux-ci pourraient s'exprimer, se comporter également de telle et telle autre manière, se retrouver dans telles autres circonstances et effectuer d'autres types d'actions comparables. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai une approche qui se veut « in character ».

Pour rappel dans le manga (id. anime) Ryûzaki ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules, il est dur mais pas inhumain. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'orthodoxe ; il est d'un tempérament obstiné, jusqu'au-boutiste ; il dit de lui-même qu'il est puéril et déteste perdre ; égocentrique, il ne prend que les affaires criminelles qui l'intéresse, comme autant de défis ludiques, animé par un souci constant du « jeu » (ce qui n'est pas franchement l'indice d'une motivation altruiste) ; il ne s'embarrasse pas de tact (quand il arrache le portable des mains de Matsuda).

C'est quelqu'un de direct, il ne perd pas son temps à tourner autour du pot ; il mange goulûment et de manière anarchique : d'une part son goût pour les mélanges improbables, les excès et le fait de se sustenter avec les doigts, de postillonner, d'engloutir ses muffins avec le papier qu'il recrache ensuite, le pourtour des lèvres constellé de miettes ; **le fait de chevaucher le siège de Light,** de poser la main sur son épaule ; Ses regards scrutateurs intenses, ses rapprochements oculaires à la limite de l'indécence, à quelques millimètres du visage de Light. Le fait qu'ils se cherchent constamment des yeux, en imitation d'un jeu de séduction. Bien que celle-ci se veuille l'expression d'une visée stratégique, observation analytique du comportement et traque d'indices pouvant corroborer que Light est effectivement Kira, cette compulsion visuelle interpelle, et l'on peut se demander si on ne pourrait pas la mettre sur le compte d'un autre motif moins avouable. Et sentimental.

**Par ailleurs, il est très habile de ses mains**, doté d'un sens du toucher infaillible. Je ne nie pas non plus qu'à certains moments, Ryûzaki manifestera des attitudes enfantines, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs amené à le considérer en tant qu'un « pervers polymorphe » (cf. _Sanctuary_, Paul Auster, référence pompeuse à souhait mais classe XD). D'autre part, il n'a pas de scrupules à torturer ses suspects. **Dans cet ordre d'idées,** coucher avec ne devrait pas non plus lui poser de cas de conscience. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas hésité à se servir d'un condamné à mort pour le faire intervenir à sa place à la télévision, lors de sa première apparition pour confondre Kira (et ultérieurement, à deux autres d'entre eux pour tester la « règle des treize jours »). Cela aussi, on semble trop souvent l'oublier.

**Les origines de L : nébuleuses à souhait, et par extension des données exploitables. Le fait est que l'on ignore tout des parents de L.** **Or, je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir songé qu'il ressemblait à un Thanatos échappé des limbes de la Géhenne.** Ses cheveux noirs en pétard (semblables à ceux de Ryûk) et son aspect évoquent un faucheur, un caractère à la fois fantomatique et démoniaque. Et s'il était l'enfant d'une mortelle et d'un shinigami ? Ceux-ci ne cessent de transgresser les règles dans DN. Et si les relations de ce type sont interdites, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que ce qu'elles proscrivent ne puisse se produire. Enfin, son absence de besoin de sommeil, sa capacité à ingurgiter des tonnes de sucreries sans prendre un gramme, son intelligence supérieure… **c'est pas humain, je vous dis !**

A ce propos, je partage ton opinion **Ariani Lee Gore** lorsque tu avances qu'il pourrait revenir sous les traits d'un shinigami (si les auteurs se décident un jour à donner une suite).

**Ryûzaki aime le confort : il ne descend que dans des hôtels de luxe, n'a à sa disposition** que des outils informatiques dernier cri, à la pointe de la technologie, et ne se déplace qu'en limousine. En conséquence, je l'image mal se complaire dans des vêtements miteux et usagés. Enfin, si la paire de baskets qu'il porte le jour de la cérémonie de rentrée de l'Université de Tôdai semble bien fatiguée, celle dont il est chaussé pour sa partie de tennis avec Light déchire. Ces baskets sentent la grande marque à plein nez. Bon sang ! je n'invente rien ! **Reportez-vous au manga, volume 3, p. 70!**

**Au fait Death Note… un manga Gay ? Un autre point de détail :** vous me direz, oui mais c'est tiré par les cheveux, tu cherches vraiment trop loin, tu as les idées vraiment, mais vraiment hein, tordues !... lors de la scène de la « ronde joyeuse » dans l'anime (« Youpi ! Nous sommes tous des amis ! ») initiée par Misa, la jeune fille tient Light et L _**par les poignets**_, là où L et Light se tiennent _**par la main**_. Un détail je vous dis, un détail réellement infime… un de ces détails qui parsèment à l'envi l'œuvre Death Note et qui se ramassent à la pelle… alors, au bout du compte, on finit par se poser des questions. Comme Matsuda « Quelle relation entretiennent-ils vraiment ? » (**volume 4, p. 191**). Et il s'en trouve parmi vous qui doutent encore… ? bah, à vous de voir.

--

D'autre part, vous estimerez peut-être que je me livre à une louange dithyrambique concernant **les fanficteurs anglophones.** Mais, outre leur prédilection pour les univers alternatifs, les personnages OOC, leur approche décomplexée et originale de l'univers de Death Note, nombre d'entre eux se caractérisent par un remarquable sens du rythme, un talent bluffant à créer des situations et environnements détaillés, denses, crédibles, avec des personnages consistants, gorgés de vie, et réalistes.

**J'en profite pour citer « Bare » de SekushiAi à qui je rends ici hommage :** bien qu'elle soit légère et comporte des moments espiègles, la conception de son univers alternatif (une idée que lui a suggéré Amorpheus) n'a pas, de mon propre ressenti, pour visée première de déclencher les fous-rires. En cela, la pratique du pole-dancing s'avère traitée de manière sérieuse, rigoureuse et extrêmement bien documentée d'un point de vue technique. Par ailleurs, avoir utilisé l'agilité, la souplesse corporelle de Ryûzaki (sa pratique de la capoiera) et restitué ses capacités intellectuelles (justifiant la rapidité de son apprentissage et son talent à reproduire les mouvements de cette danse physique et sexy) pour en faire un _**pole dancer**_ s'avère à mes yeux une idée géniale et plausible. C'est cela que je trouve formidable !!

**Je lis également de magnifiques fanfics Françaises sur le site de Fanfiction. **Mais je souhaitais souligner le talent de nos condisciples fanficteurs anglophones.

--

**La théorie de la « Possession » (à cet égard, Mauguine, dans mes bras ! puisque toi aussi, c'est ce que tu penses !!). Ce qui ne laisse pas de m'ébahir, c'est que très peu de personnes ont, semble-t-il, relevé ce fait : **les gens parleront de corruption, d'influence, mais n'iront pas plus loin, alors que nous sommes en présence de manière flagrante d'un cas de prise de possession où la personne est littéralement investie, asservie et éradiquée par l'esprit maléfique meurtrier du Death Note. **Les auteurs ont mis l'accent sur ce fait avec Light et ont récidivé avec Mikami Teru, au cas où le message n'aurait pas été suffisamment clair,** en s'appesantissant sur la jeunesse de Mikami : encore plus "pur" que Light, n'hésitant pas pour sa part à s'investir physiquement dans sa lutte contre le mal, en se faisant régulièrement tabasser (pour protéger les plus faibles) là où Light-Kira ne s'impliquera jamais et ne se salira jamais les mains (excepté avec son stylo) et hormis lorsqu'il se battra avec Ryûzaki : c'est le seul moment où il mettra en jeu sa personne (mais à ce moment-là, il est Light).

En plus de la coloration différenciée des yeux qui manifeste « concrètement » le changement de « personne ». Le fait que les auteurs en rajoutent une couche avec Mikami exprime, selon moi, la volonté affichée de mettre en relief cette transformation qu'opère le Death Note dès que la personne se retrouve à son contact. Sans celui-ci en effet, Mikami n'aurait pas fait justice lui-même. Il serait resté quelqu'un d'idéaliste sans avoir jamais le moindre geste de violence envers son prochain.

Les auteurs ont ainsi souligné que le détenteur du DN est en quelque sorte « incubé » et de manière si explicite que je me demande comment il peut s'en trouver encore pour penser que Light _est_ Kira. Avec le DN, la personne ne devient que « l'ombre » d'elle-même. Dans tous les sens du terme. Un com anglophone (accompagnant un amv sur youtube) exprime d'ailleurs fort justement que Light est mort dès le premier épisode. Il a ressuscité brièvement lors de sa période de renoncement. Puis il est mort à nouveau jusqu'à l'âge de 23 ans et revenu à lui tandis qu'il s'enfuit. Non lorsqu'il livre sa crise de panique et git misérablement dans le hangar. Là, il est encore sous la coupe de Kira. Ses yeux, par ailleurs en attestent. Rougeoyants. Alors qu'il a recouvré leur couleur noisette ambrée originelle lorsqu'il court dans la rue.

--

_**Précision : **_**Volume 7, page 72 , **dans la lettre qu'il a enterrée avec l'autre Death Note, Light indique à Misa de n'en prendre que quelques pages. Et lorsqu'il la revoit le jour suivant, il lui demande de recommencer à punir les criminels en évitant de le faire chez elle et en se méfiant des caméras.

**En l'occurrence, je suis partie du principe **que la jeune mannequine, en dépit de toutes ses précautions, avait écrit brièvement chez elle et que les caméras sophistiquées placées par Watari l'avaient détecté. Apportant une preuve tangible supplémentaire à Ryûzaki, en plus de ses soupçons sur la neutralité excessive du shinigami Rem (qui répondait par la négative à toutes ses questions).

--

**Après réflexions, ****Ryûzaki m'apparaît en tant qu'un sensualiste gay : **considéré volontiers en tant qu'un hétéro pour sa réflexion à l'égard de Misa « Je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi, tu sais » (alors que celle-ci est purement sarcastique, mais chacun sa perception) là où Light ne cesse de la repousser avec ennui et dire à son propos qu'elle le colle et ne représente rien pour lui ; par ailleurs, les seules relations de Light avec la gent féminine sont la manipulation, la froideur/distanciation, le mépris et le sadisme, motivées uniquement par le profit qu'il peut en retirer (protection, prestige).

En revanche, un certain flou entoure la sexualité de Ryûzaki : néanmoins montré sensible et implicitement expérimenté, il sera souvent, à tort, perçu comme un puceau hétéro précisément du fait de l'absence de renseignements et le vide apparent de son relationnel affectif, son manque de sociabilité, sa propension présumée à la réclusion. Alors qu'il est montré très à l'aise dans le management de l'équipe de policiers, faisant montre d'autorité, de son pouvoir exécutif et décisionnaire : **où voyez-vous un soumis là-dedans ?**! Certains me rétorqueront que l'on peut se comporter différemment dans la sphère professionnelle et la sphère privée, mais moi j'y vois au contraire l'invitation à inter-relier ces deux domaines et trouver matière à accréditer cette hypothèse : **un mâle dominant**.

Le fait d'être cassant, abrupt en propos peut signifier pour partie qu'il soit quelqu'un de peu coutumier des relations sociales, ainsi que l'expression d'un caractère trempé, déterminé et intransigeant ; ses méthodologies enfin l'identifient en tant qu'un jeune homme possédant une forte personnalité, se souciant peu de plaire ou de souscrire à la norme ; en conséquence, quelqu'un qui possède une image de soi positive doublée d'une foi en lui inébranlable et non pas l'être mal dans sa peau comme je l'ai lu ou parfois même entendu dire ; là où Light-Kira, par son obsession du contrôle de soi, de son image et son souci de la norme « parfaite » trahit un manque de confiance en lui et la crainte d'oser être lui-même.

On prêtera un caractère expérimenté à Light, induit en erreur par son caractère froid, calculateur, dans le contrôle permanent. Autant de traits caractériels qui tendent à lui conférer l'image de quelqu'un de « connaissant », confondus avec l'expérience ; alors que son contrôle de soi est en réalité un masque dissimulant ses lacunes. Son obsession à vouloir tout maîtriser en toutes circonstances trahissant précisément un manque d'assurance ; l'étude maniaque de son comportement révélant un individu affligé de failles et redoutant que celles-ci lui échappent en s'exposant au grand jour. Merci aux pro-kira de me lancer des tomates pourries.

Quantités d'éléments pullulent dans Death Note tendant à corroborer ces quelques hypothèses (je vous invite à vous reporter à mes précédents « blabla »). **Enfin, j'ajouterai que les anglophones seront en majeure partie plus réceptifs à un Ryûzaki « dominateur », tendre mais résolument, définitivement SEME, qu'ils se complairont à mettre en scène sous ce jour** (je ne compte plus le nombre de leurs fics où Light se fait gaillardement dépuceler et inonder copieusement la rondelle par un Ryûzaki expérimenté et aussi insatiable dans le domaine de la chair qu'il l'est dans celui de la chère).

Enfin je me permets de rappeler que, d'après Takeshi et Tsugumi qui ont déterminé leurs âges, Ryûzaki est âgé de 25 ANS. Ce qui signifie qu'il a SEPT ANS d'écart avec Light, lequel en a 18. Oui, je sais. Le fait d'être plus âgé n'est pas forcément un garant d'expérience en matière de sexualité tout comme la maturité. Mais bon. Par ailleurs, il mesure la MÊME taille que lui, avec juste quatre petits kilos de différence. Plus de muscles moins de graisse. Et Ryûzaki est un détective de renommée mondiale qui contrôle toutes les polices du monde. Light est un petit joueur à côté. Même lorsqu'il est Kira. Enfin, _possédé_ par Kira. J'achèverai ma diatribe en vous disant ceci : Death Note est construit sur les faux-semblants et les stratégies de dissimulation, prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Il est, en ce sens, une invitation explicite _**à dépasser les apparences**_. Oui. Surtout celles affichées par les personnages. Ryûzaki et Light, notamment.

**Après ça, chacun reste libre d'exprimer ses propres interprétations, d'émettre son propre point de vue, et de s'adonner à toute la subjectivité imaginable concernant Death Note et ses protagonistes.** Moi la première. Mais il arrive un moment où il devient difficile de se voiler la face quand on prend en compte tous les indices semés à l'envi par les auteurs et que l'on ne craint pas d'attraper quelques cloques au cerveau en réfléchissant, à l'instar de Lawliet et Light, sur les sens possibles de leurs images fixes et animées.

Bon, enfin, pour le dire franchement, « Onde sensuelle » peut se voir comme un réquisitoire enflammé, argumenté, sur les préjugés qui gangrènent, à mes yeux, la perception de Ryûzaki. Attention, je vous les livre en vrac. En France, il sera régulièrement perçu comme : un gamin au corps malingre, anorexique, habillé de vêtements miteux, manquant d'hygiène, puceau (ou bien qui se fait déflorer ou violer par Light, ou les deux à la fois) uke, allergique aux contacts, germaphobe et autiste. N'en jetez pluuuuuuus !! Pour faire court, ma fanfic est l'antithèse de toutes ces idées reçues, forgées sur la base des apparences entretenues par nombre de récepteurs, et dans lesquelles je flanque un grand coup de pied (les idées reçues, pas les récepteurs). **Enfin je suis la première à me réjouir que nous ne portions pas tous un regard identique sur les personnages. Je prends, sincèrement, un plaisir tout aussi grand à lire des fanfics dont la perception s'avèrera différente ou radicalement opposée à la mienne.** Simplement, en ce qui me concerne, le point de vue que j'expose s'accompagne d'arguments qui pourraient éventuellement accréditer ce que j'avance.

--

**Prochain et dernier chapitre publié le mercredi 5 Novembre.**** Pourquoi si tard ? Alors qu'il est déjà rédigé, tout chaud, prêt à être consommé ? Pour vous faire des misères ? Pô du tout. C'est juste pour vous laisser le temps de me reviewer. De vous poser des questions sur ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer, comment l'histoire va se conclure... Vous pouvez me faire part de vos hypothèses dans vos reviews ! **

**(décidément, l'auteur veut forcer ses lecteurs à réfléchir) Bouuuuuuh !!**

**(auteur gênée)** **Ben… oui. Un petit peu. Comme Takeshi et Tsugumi (les deux bourreaux sans cœur) qui font se prendre la tête à leurs personnages, Light et Ryûzaki, j'ai envie que mes lecteurs se creusent la cervelle !**

**(l'auteur veut provoquer des ampoules au cerveau de ses lecteurs) Bouuuuuuh !!**

**(auteur, balbutiant)** **J'ai… j'ai de la pommade pour ceux qui creuseraient trop loin…**

**(des tomates pourries venant d'on ne sait où pleuvent en direction de l'auteur) Ouiiiin !! promis, je ne recommencerai pluuuuuus !! **


	7. Interlude : Nespresso, what else ?

**Non. Pas le dernier chapitre hélas. Crétin d'ordinateur à la noix.**

**Un interlude pour ragaillardir les coeurs et estomper la grisaille de cette fin d'automne...**

**Auteur : **Patte de velours

**Genre : Yaoi/Lemon/Slash/Trash. La totale XD**

**Pairing : Multiple. **Par conséquent, un enchevêtrement de membres est à prévoir… Oui, je sais. Je suis irrécupérable.

**Rating : M.** Ceux et celles n'ayant pas encore de poils au zizi et ailleurs, par ici la sortie ! Que votre innocence soit épargnée !

Après le blabla, voici le « petit théâtre » de l'auteur !

* * *

**« Nespresso… What else ? »**

**--**

_Ouverture du rideau_

_..._

**Ryûzaki** **(pantelant):** tu sais Papatte-kun, Light et moi…

**Light** **(haletant): **nous… nous aimons bien…

**Ryûzaki **(calmant son souffle)**: **vraiment, vraiment bien…

**(auteur qui bave de joie) : **vouiiii… et c'est si beauuuu !!

**Ryûzaki **(circonspect)** : **Hum, oui. C'est bien mais…

**Light **(peinant à retrouver son souffle)** : **… mais…oh ! Ryûzaki… dis-lui !

**Ryûzaki : **tu vas finir par nous tuer !

**(auteur perplexe) : **ben… comment ça ?

**Light ****(qui craque) ****: **avec tes scènes cochonnes !! Aaaaaah !! J'en peux plus moi !! Je passe mon temps à me faire défoncer la rondelle par l'autre tordu, là ! Et j'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus !!

**Ryûzaki ****(renfrogné)**** : **c'est moi que tu te traites de tordu ?

**Light **(qui pleure à chaudes larmes)** : **pitié ! Pitiééé ! C'est un malade qui ne pense qu'à çaaaa !!

**Ryûzaki (à l'auteur) : **Oh le petit menteur ! Alors que c'est lui qui passe son temps à me supplier « encore, encore Ryûzaki » « Mmmmh oui ! plus fort ! Plus fooort ! » à chaque fois qu'on s'envoie en l'air !

**Light ****(indigné et larmoyant)**** : **tu me mets la main au cul au moins trente fois par jour ! J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus ! Je vais me tirer !

**Ryûzaki ****(lascif)** **: **tu ne préfères pas que ce soit moi plutôt qui te…

**Light ****(à bout de nerfs, à l'auteur)** **: **non mais tu vois ! Tu vois ! Il ne pense qu'à çaaaaa !! Il va finir par me mettre enceinte !!

**Ryûzaki (qui lui mordille le cou) : **oh Raito-kun ! Tu serais si adorable avec un petit ventre rebondi !

**Light (horrifié)** **: **non mais tu l'as entendu ! Tu l'as entendu ! Si ça continue, il va vouloir que je fasse la cuisine !

**Ryûzaki (qui a glissé sa main dans le slip de Light) : **Mmmmh… J'ai justement vu un ravissant tablier rose à dentelle qui t'irait à merveille… Il faudra que je le commande auprès de Nanami-chan…

**Light (qui se débat, rouge comme une tomate) :** jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !

**Ryûzaki (qui le… censuré. Zut) :** allez, Raito-kun. Ne sois pas timide…

_Tête-de-panda s'est esquivé, en entraînant Light. Bruits de fermeture éclair en coulisse. Glapissements de Light. Râles de Ryûzaki. Cris de plaisir mutuels._

**(auteur, seul sur scène) : **Mais… euh… Light… Light ? Ryûzaki ? Ouhouuuh ! Où êtes-vous donc passés ?

...

_Un craquement de chocolat, des bips bips électroniques et le bruit sec de pièces de puzzle assemblées se font entendre_

_..._

**Mello (hargneux) :** dis-donc, on ne nous voit pas souvent dans tes fics…

**(auteur, embarrassé) :** tu veux que je te fasse faire des galipettes avec Matt ?

**Matt** **(qui vient de cramer sa gameboy sous le choc) :** malade… tu es complètement malade !

**(auteur, un sourcil levé) :** bah quoi ? Je suis certaine que tu ne dirais pas non…

_Matt subitement silencieux, des rougeurs révélatrices affleurant sous les verres fumées de ses lunettes. Mello, regard rêveur à la vision de son trouble. Se tourne brusquement vers near, en partie agenouillé sur le sol_

**Mello (agressif) :** et toi, toujours en train de jouer à la poupée Barbie ?

**Near (morose) :** nan… avec mes crottes de nez.

**Light (cris en arrière-plan) :** Encore, encore Ryûzaki !! Mmmmh oui ! Plus fort ! Plus fooort !

_Mello, Matt, Near, transformés en statues de sel_

**(auteur, crispé) :** c'est le vent. C'est un vieux théâtre… alors c'est criblé de courants d'air… on croirait entendre des voix…

**Ryûzaki (qui râle) :** Raaahhh !! Tu le sens bien mon gros éclair ? Han ! Han ! Haaaahhh ! Sale petit hypocrite !!

**Light (cris aigus) : **Oh oui !! Ouiii, Ryûzakiiii ! Plus fort !! Plus foooort !!

**(auteur, avec un rire coincé) :** ah… ah… c'est le vent…ça fait de l'écho… (renifle l'air)… Tiens… mais ça sent…

...

_Une odeur de café_

_..._

**Matsuda :** coucou ! Quelqu'un veut goûter à mon arabica ? Je l'ai moulu moi-même !

**Mello (hargneux) : **Tu te prends pour George Clooney ?

**Matsuda (plein d'espoir) :** alors ? Vous en avez envie ?

**Light (en coulisse) :** Oh oui ! Oui ! Ouiiii !

**Matsuda (ravi) :** tout de suite Light ! Je t'en prépare une tasse !

--

_Fin de l'acte-Rideau_

--

* * *

...

Un interlude à prendre au quinzième degré évidemment, mon intention étant de ne froisser personne.

_**Précision :**_ « Le tablier rose à dentelle » accessoire choupinet que je cite, est le titre d'une fanfic d'_**Astronanamigirl **_dont je vous recommande la lecture. A la fois comique et sadique, elle m'a fait pleurer de rire ! Le remède idéal quand on ressent un coup de blues :D !


End file.
